Ren◦Ai Chuudoku
by NeKoT
Summary: [2ª parte d Dekiru Otoko Ga Suki Nanda]... La vida da giros inesperados, para bien o para mal, gente nueva ingresa en sus vidas revolviendo las mismas.. [Kai&Rei Cruzade] Cap.3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Como lo prometido es deuda y toda deuda debe pagarse… acá esta mi pago… ¡Siiii!. ¿Vieron que no me olvide?... la segunda parte de 'Dekiru Otoko Ga Suki Nanda' ya inicio… solo esperemos que no me salga tan larga como su predecesora…

**Disclaimer:** … Tanto la serie como los personajes no me pertenecen, sino al Sensei Aoki Takao… y si escribo no es con algún fin de lucro ni nada por el estilo, solo lo hago por divertirme sanamente (Sanamente o pervertidamente… ¿A quien le importa?.)

**Parejas:** Pues acá la cosa se complica… pero por el momento: Kai/Rei – Yuriy/Bryan/OC – Tyson/Max

**Genero:** El único que realmente vale la pena… Yaoi, con toques de Lime y futuros Lemmons, al igual que Angst…

**Dedicatoria:** Solo por este capitulo me lo dedicare a **Mi misma**… por mi **¡Happy Brithday!**... ya en el siguiente aclarare a quien va dirigido con todo mi cariño…

**Agradecimiento:** Pues quiero agradecer a mi Imouto por el hermoso detalle de su tarjeta (¡Esta precioso!.) además felicitarle por lo del trabajo ¡Yo Sabia que podrias!... TQM…

**Simbología: **

"-Diálogos-  
_"Pensamientos"  
_'Ironias o resaltar frase'  
(_Traducciones_)… en caso de que haya

**.:.:.:Я_e_n_-_A_i _C_h_u_u_D_ok_u:.:.:.  
**(_Adicto al amor_)

**.:P_a_r_t_e I:.** _Rebobinando_

_**XºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºX**_

Kai Hiwatari… él es un chico de enormes cualidades y fascinantes habilidades. Una persona digna de admiración para muchos y de idilios románticos para otros… sin embargo, la fría inexpresión en su rostro ha alejado a cuanta persona ha tratado de conquistarle, ya sea con fines románticos o no, su seriedad en extremo y su mal carácter contrastan en una visible comparación con su buen porte y su extremada belleza física…

No obstante, si algo hay que recalcar es el empeño y el esfuerzo que le pone en las cosas que realiza y aunque eso le significase soledad no le importa mientras sea el mejor, es así como fue educado, como le enseñaron a ser. Impertérrito, calculador en sus decisiones y, hasta donde se pudiese, insensible. Su abuelo se había encargado de su educación desde la muerte de sus padres, instigándole con crueles palabras y duros castigos su estoico carácter, y su primo de hacerle fuerte afrente a la hora de competir por los 'titulos' que las instituciones escolares ofrecen… una mezcla perfecta para el ser que hoy en día era…

Sin embargo había algo… algo en su vida que impedia su transformación completa al ser perfecto que su abuelo quería que fuera. Unos ojos dorados. Durante su ultimo viaje de vacaciones con sus padres, antes de que estos fallecieran, habían decidido ir a un lugar sumamente calido y acogedor… un lugar donde su pequeño niño disfrutase de algo de sol y vegetación que la fría Rusia no mostraba comúnmente, es así como fueron a parar a las grandes montañas de la tórrida China. Visitaron varios poblados, recorrieron tanto en tren como en buses y automóviles los polvorientos caminos de las escondidas aldeas, y se entretuvieron bastante durante sus visitas. Todos eran sumamente amables con los extranjeros, aunque un tanto recelosos también, después de todo si se mantenían apartados de la civilización de las grandes urbes era por algo…

Y fue durante unos de los recorridos por los poblados cuando le vio. Cuando sus ojos pueriles se fijaron en la pequeña fiera que se abalanzaba indómitamente sobre uno de los chiquillos que desde hacia un tiempito le estaba molestando. No hizo nada en ese momento pues le pareció que la chiquilla sabia defenderse muy bien, mas cuando a la ayuda del pequeño bribón se sumaron otros dos más, fue cuando decidió ayudarle dado que le parecía muy injusto dicha disputa… no le costo trabajo espantar a los cobardes niños que molestaban a tan hermosa niña, pensó, y aunque la chiquilla no le había dirigido una mirada siquiera, él ya se había prendado de esos ojos que relucían con fulgor aunado a ese negruzco cabello algo alborotado y las finas facciones de su rostro, y por primera vez en su vida se sonrojo… se ruborizo a tal grado que algo de vergüenza le dio y sin decir nada escapo de aquel lugar sin siquiera atreverse a cruzar palabra con ella…

Regreso de inmediato a la pequeña cabaña que les servia de alojamiento durante su cortisima estadía, China era muy grande y ellos no tenian tanto tiempo como para quedarse lapsos más largos en los poblados, adentro su madre fue la primera en recibirle y también la primera en notar su estado de abochornamiento, esta le sonrió con ternura mas no le hizo ninguna pregunta… durante la noche su padre regreso con algunos menesteres que sabia gustaría a su pequeño hijo, no se equivoco. Y es así como durante la mañana decidieron continuar con el recorrido que habían programado como sus vacaciones de verano familiares… mas, el pequeño niño se sentía algo apesadumbrado por el hecho de marcharse sin siquiera saber el nombre de la chiquilla que tanto su atención había llamado, quería pedir permiso para ir una vez más a visitar la plazoleta de la aldea y encontrarla posiblemente por el rededor, sin embargo le daba algo de vergüenza el pedir tal cosa a sus progenitores… su madre noto la expresión decaída de su retoño y con algunos insistentes, y cómplices, argumentos convenció a su marido de dar una vuelta más por el lugar a modo de distraerse mientras aguardaban el transporte contratado, su esposo accedió de buen modo…

"- Ven… vamos a dar una vuelta por la plaza…- le dijo su madre al momento de tomar de la mano a un muchachito sumamente sonrojado, el señor sonrió brevemente ante la inocente expresión en su hijo…

Y él… él sonrió enormemente al distinguirle en el pequeño parque y aunque no se atrevió a acercarse con solo verle estar ahí quietita, sentadita, se conformo… sus ojos redondos y dorados parecían buscar algo, y él algo avergonzado trataba de camuflarse aun más detrás los árboles, una mirada más le dio antes de que su padre le llamase para partir…

"- ¿Es amiguita tuya?.- le pregunto su progenitor al notar como su hijo miraba una y otra vez hacia aquel lugar por la ventana del vehículo que ya los había ido a recoger- Esta muy bonita… ¿Deberías haberte despedido correctamente, Kai?.- le aconsejo, mas el niño solo denegó hundiéndose en su asiento algo avergonzado…

"- Para la siguiente vez volveremos ¿Te parece bien?.- cuestiono su madre acunando en brazos a su criatura, Kai sonrió ampliamente y se acurruco en el pecho de su madre… fue una lastima que nunca más pudieran regresar, pues tras la muerte de sus padres había quedado bajo custodia de su abuelo paterno, quien con estricto control trato de formarle un carácter adecuado para ser un 'Hiwatari', además que para ello lo alejo de todo recuerdo que pudiese tener de una vida anterior, por lo que sin querer fue a parar allá, en el lejano Japón… y los ojos dorados, junto con la promesa de su madre de volver, quedaron atrapados en la fría bóveda en que su corazón se transformo…

Años habían pasado de aquello, años en que todo su interés lo fijo en una sola meta: Ser el mejor… se esforzó mucho durante los años de colegio, hizo de tripas y corazón para ser el primero, para tener aquel prestigio que pensó merecer, sin embargo, por mas esmero que ponía no podía sobrepasar una barrera, una muralla de amplia complexión, un parapeto que le impedía obtener su objetivo, el muro que su primo representaba…

Su primo, el que siempre un paso delante suyo mantenía, el que era el más popular en la escuela, el favorito de los maestros, el consentido de la familia, el orgullo de sus padres… Bryan Kuznetzov… ese era el nombre de aquella barrera infranqueable que le obstruía el trayecto que se había trazado, claro que eso creía hasta que de nueva cuenta unos ojos dorados se cruzaron en su camino… y repentinamente se sintió confundido y algo atemorizado… evocaciones y sentimientos enmarañaban su cabeza, le rememoraban viejos y dolorosos recuerdos, mas su susto principal fue el de toparse con un niño y no con aquella fierecilla que hacia tiempo había conocido… y como cualquier persona en su estado sintió pánico, nuevamente huyo de aquel primer encuentro, con la mayor excusa que su amigo pudo darle…

Mas lo que no se esperaba era la amistad que rápidamente el chino forjaría con Ivanov… amistad que prontamente comenzó a inmiscuirle a él también, le conoció realmente y se enamoro verdaderamente, pero… ¡Dios, ambos eran niños!. Voltaire de seguro lo castigaría si se enterase de la clase de sentimientos que tenia por alguien de su mismo genero… no podía, no debía sentir aquello… y así fue como decidió espantar a aquel chiquillo con su frío trato, con su gélida personalidad, con sus serias y cortantes palabras, con su indiferencia… no obstante, nada de lo que hacia parecía funcionar, ninguna de sus artimañas amedrentaba al asiático, nada… y pasaron algunos meses de indiferente trato, trato que por su lado mantenía ocultar aquel sentimiento que crecia constantemente ante las tiernas sonrisas y las afectuosas muestras de cariño por parte del otro mientras que por el lado de Rei demostraba aquella simpatía y aceptación que quería recibir de tan inexpresivo ser…

Sin embargo nuevamente el pánico se apodero de él, el pavor que le producia extraños y nuevos sentimientos… los celos… Rei de por si era una persona cariñosa y amable, pero parecía serlo más con una persona y no cualquier persona, sino con su rival declarado, con aquel ser que durante años trato de sobrepasar, con su 'estimado' primo Bryan… y es allí cuando su odio a aquel ser, que parte de su familia representaba, ascendió de escala. ¿Qué haría?.. varias veces se cuestionaba sin solución alguna, Voltaire le daba miedo pero más pavura le daba el saber que podía perder a Rei con aquel ser que tanto detestaba y que el chino parecía idolatrar…

Y entonces sucedió… se hicieron los mejores amigos, siempre juntos para todo lado, siempre resguardando el bienestar del oriental, siempre a su lado… y lo mejor de todo era que este ni siquiera se había percatado de sus sentimientos para con él, lo que, ciertamente, le aliviaba un poco… aunque, aquel sentimiento de recelo continuo carcomiéndole por dentro. Él era su mejor amigo cierto, pero Bryan parecía ser algo más que un simple objeto de veneración ante los ojos dorados… lo odio… odio cada momento que la presencia de su ruso familiar intervenia en sus encuentros, odio su nombre como nunca cuando eran expresados por los labios que con disimulado deseo anhelaba besar, odio el resplandor que podía arrancar de los soles de Rei con aquellas simples pericias artísticas, odio el sonrojo que le provocaba cada vez que le tocaba, odio los afectuosos abrazos que le daba sin motivo aparente y odio aun más el hecho de ser el motivo de adoración del chino…

Fue así como el tiempo continuo transcurriendo, como su vida siguió pasando en completa indiferencia con sus sentimientos y como estos a su vez se arraigaban tan fuerte dentro de su cuerpo, como todo se le hacia más intolerable… lo amaba con demasía, pero no quería admitirlo… sin embargo, los celos son una droga muy poderosa que hace actuar a la gente de forma inhóspita a veces. Kai lo comprobó aquel día… ese día cuando en un arranque de celos hizo algo que durante su vida creyó imaginar, algo que hasta ahora le hacia temblar de solo pensarlo, de solo imaginarlo… él, había tratado de violar a su amigo… a su adorada ensoñación había tratado de abusar de forma vil e inconsciente, algo bajo para cualquier ser que se precie de humano… por suerte, Rei había sido más rápido y lo había detenido de un certero golpe en el rostro, pero las consecuencias que aquello le traería ciertamente representarían el duro castigo que merecía por tal osadía… duros fueron los vocablos dichos, duras las reacciones del lastimado oriental y más duras aun las palabras de disculpa que tuvo que emplear para con él, pues termino confesándole la verdad absoluta, termino por declararle el inmenso amor que su corazón albergaba, por más de diez años, y toda la adoración que su nombre representaba… Rei se enterneció un poco con lo confesado y acepto hablar de lo ocurrido con el ruso mas, tras unos cuantos minutos, no llegaron a nada más que un acuerdo de dolorosa espera…

Una semana… así fue como una semana transcurrió sin dirigirse palabra alguna, incluso sin mirarse de frente, hasta que fue el mismo Rei quien decidió dar por terminada aquella dolorosa separación… y fue necesario alguna ayuda por parte de sus amigos para terminar por aceptar los sentimientos que Kai también había desatado en él…

Una tarde fue necesaria para su respectiva confesión y una noche para demostrar lo mucho que estaba dispuesto a arriesgar con él, Kai más feliz no podía estar… no obstante aquella felicidad fue demasiado corta para ambos, ya que al día siguiente Rei se entero de la muerte de su padre y junto a su madre regresaron a su natal China… otros cuantos días más pasaron hasta su regreso, regreso que nada de felicidad produjo en Kai ya que el asiático trajo un pequeño bulto de allá, una chiquilla que prendada a él caminaba… nuevamente se sintió mal, mas aquel sentimiento paso de ser una mueca de afección a una vergonzosa expresión cuando se entero que aquella china no era más que la hermanastra de su koi…

Y es así como las cosas habían transcurrido desde aquella preciosa tarde en que unos fúricos ojos dorados le robaron el corazón… desde que había conocido el significado del amor, desde que había conocido a la persona más asombrosa del planeta, desde que Rei había ingresado en su vida…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"- ¿Qué estas haciendo tan solitario acá?.- le pregunto una adormilada voz mientras a su lado se acomodaba- ¿No deberías descansar?. Hoy fue un gran y agotador día después de todo…- añadió ya algo más despierto…

"- Tu eres quien debería seguir durmiendo…- le respondió pasando su brazo por la espalda del otro, haciendo que con esa maniobra su cabeza recostara en su hombro…

"- Me hace frío si no estas conmigo…- arguyo con una sutil sonrisa, a la par que aspiraba sonoramente el aroma que desprendía su koi- Ven… volvamos a la cama…- le dijo mientras se apartaba lentamente del abrazo que ahora le daban, le sujeto de la mano y con gentileza lo condujo de nuevo dentro de la habitación- Ven…- le pidió de nuevo mientras se metia entre las colchas de la enorme cama… ni corto, ni perezoso el otro le siguió y ya prontamente se acurruco entre los brazos que se abrian para él- ¿Qué tanto pensabas ahí afuera?.- curioseo mirando hacia las puertas del balcón levemente abiertas…

"- Pues pensaba…- contesto haciendo algunas pausas- En ti… en mi… en el modo como nos conocimos… y en todo lo que hemos pasado hasta ahora…- respondió hundiéndose en los brazos del otro…

"- Ohhh vaya… son muchos recuerdos…- contesto acariciando las hebras que caían sobre su cuerpo cubierto por un blanquecino pijama…

"- Valiosos recuerdos…- ratifico él arrimándose más ante aquellas caricias…

"- Por cierto olvide decirte algo…- hablo captando el interés del chico en sus brazos- Gracias- sonrió ampliamente ante el gesto desconcertado del otro…

"- ¿Y eso a que viene Rei?.- pregunto elevando su rostro…

"- Por lo de hoy… gracias- elucido suavizando su agarre en el ruso que nuevamente se alejaba de él…

"- Hn… no digas eso… en todo caso, soy yo quien deberia agradecerles a ustedes por venir a pasar la navidad conmigo- manifestó mientras apoyaba su peso sobre su codo a la par que su otra mano acariciaba las facciones de alegría en el oriental…

"- Pero tu organizaste todo… incluso festejamos el cumpleaños de Mei-

"- Todo sea por ti…- respondió rozando con sus labios los de su koibito- Pero dime… ¿No se molesto tu mamá cuando le pediste quedarte a dormir acá?. Digo, después de todo aun es Navidad…-

"- Nop…- contesto negando con su cabeza- le dije que lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarte a limpiar y ella accedió sin decirme nada…- sonrió de cuenta nueva, cosa que hizo al bicolor querer volverlo a besar, no se contuvo…

"- ¿Cuándo podremos decirle la verdad?. Tu madre ha sido muy buena conmigo… no quiero que sigamos ocultándole la verdad…-

"- Lo sé… pero es muy difícil hablar de una cosa así con tu mamá- contesto desviando algo apenado la mirada- No puedo simplemente ir y decirle que tu y yo…-

"- Esta bien… no quiero agobiarte con eso ahora… mejor descansemos, que de seguro mañana tendremos muchas cosas que hacer…- el chino volvió a sonreírle mientras que el ruso nuevamente se recostaba suavemente sobre su cuerpo, abrigándole con su calor, protegiéndole con sus brazos…

"- Por cierto…- reiteradamente aquella deliciosa voz se dejaba oír por la habitación tan grande- Feliz Navidad Kai…- hablo con un cantarín tonillo…

"- También para ti… Mi Amado Rei…- le respondió con una sutil voz y un largo y profundo beso en los labios de su chico… después de eso ambos volvieron a quedar dormidos, adormecidos por las tintineantes luces de la calle, el suave olor a pino fresco y el calor del cuerpo ajeno…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nueve cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, el reloj ya había sonado hacia más de una hora pero con tanto cansancio a cuestas a penas y lo oyeron. Era una suerte que el cielo estando algo nublado les extendiese un poco más su descanso haciendo que los tórridos rayos solares no se sintiesen hasta más o menos esa hora…

Los ojos dorados se abrieron algo perezosos y un prolongado bostezo sus labios dejo escapar, parpadeo varias veces antes de abrir sus orbes por completo y mirar a su entorno, se asombro un poco al notar lo avanzado de la hora y casi de inmediato su mirada se poso en el chico, que aun dormido, yacía sobre su pecho, sonrió tiernamente…

"- Vaya… si estaba cansado después de todo…- musito para si mismo, volvió a bostezar mientras lenta y sutilmente escapaba del abrazo del otro, lo consiguió con algo de dificultad…

Se quito las cobijas de encima y se dirigió al baño de la habitación, ahí lavo su cara, sus dientes y cepillo su cabello antes de coger una bata y abandonar la alcoba en completo silencio… descendió las escaleras y aun algo agotado se sujetaba de la baranda para no caer…

"- Buenos días joven…- lo saludo uno de los sirvientes de Kai…

"- ¿Eh?.. si, Buenos días…- se espanto un poco puesto que el anciano había aparecido de repente frente suyo…

"- ¿Desea que le sirva el desayuno?.- pregunto muy formalmente el mayor…

"- No, todavía no… esperare a que Kai despierte- sonrió algo apenado de tan extraño trato, aun le causaba extrañeza el ser atendido por gente mayor a él…

"- Como usted ordene…- respondió haciendo una ligera reverencia- Por cierto…- volvió a hablar cuando se enderezo- Hace una media hora que el joven Ivanov esta aquí… me dijo que le avisara en cuanto el señorito Kai estuviese despierto, pero aun no se ha levantado…-

"- ¿Tala?... que bien- manifestó mientras se dirigía al lugar donde supuso el pelirrojo se encontraría… sonrió enormemente al verle sentadote frente al televisor, se acerco con premura dejando notar de inmediato su presencia…

"- ¡Kot!..- exclamo dejando de lado el control remoto para ponerse de pie y acercarse hasta el pequeño oriental- ¿Como estas?.- pregunto revolviéndole los cabellos mas de inmediato se percato de la vestimenta de este y sonrió extrañamente- ¿Te quedaste a dormir ayer?..- un asentimiento algo lento le dio como respuesta- ¡Con razón!.. ya me estaba extrañando de que Kai durmiese hasta estas horas jajaja- y rió sonoramente ante el abochornamiento que sus palabras habían provocado en el otro…

"- N-no… no es lo que tu crees…- trato de defenderse mientras escapaba velozmente hacia los sillones y se dejaba caer sobre estos totalmente apenado…

"- Ahhh… y según tu… ¿Qué es lo yo que creo?.- le siguió hasta sentarse junto a él…

"- Pues… no, nada…- cogio el almohadón y con ello oculto algo su enrojecido rostro, Tala sonrió enormemente para después soltar una breve carcajada…

"- Jajaja Kot… me haces reír mucho… gracias- acoto disminuyendo el sonido de su voz… el chino levanto su mirada del cojín y lo enfoco en su Sempai, lo noto algo extraño de inmediato…

"- ¿Sucede algo?.- pregunto dejando apartado el almohadón de sus manos para así dirigir toda su atención al ruso pelirrojo. Ivanov simplemente agacho un poco su cabeza sin decidirse a contestar- ¿Estas bien?.- volvió a insistir posando su mano en el hombro de este- puede decirme lo que quiera Sempai…- manifestó mas lo que no se esperaba es que el taheño fuera ha abrazarle de forma sorpresiva- ¿Tala-Sempai?.- cuestiono algo extrañado…

"- Ay Kot… si te contara…- murmuro suavemente mientras se dejaba recostar sobre el respaldo del sofá haciendo con ello que Rei se acostase sobre su pecho, comenzó a repasar con sus dedos la cabellera negruzca del chino…

"- ¿Paso algo malo?.- curioseo tras el extraño comportamiento del mayor…

"- Es que… ¡Simplemente ya no lo aguanto!.- exclamo haciendo sobresaltar al oriental en sus brazos…

"- Hn…- mas un gruñido desde la entrada tenso ligeramente a ambos chicos que desviando sus miradas fueron a encontrarse con los rabiosos ojos del bicolor- Tala…¿Qué crees que haces?.- pregunto mientras se acercaba hasta estos con su pose de absoluta molestia…

"- ¿Qué que hago?.. pues estoy hablando con mi pequeño amigo- contesto sonriéndole burlescamente por su reacción…

"- Él puede escucharte perfectamente sin la necesidad de que lo abraces…- siseo ante esto ultimo…

"- Jé… vaya que eres un celoso de primera- contesto mientras apretaba el agarre al cuerpo de Rei haciendo que este ultimo se sonrojara y el bicolor bufara- Pero bueno… no quiero ser el causante de una pelea entre ustedes…- acoto soltando al oriental quien de inmediato de enderezó en el asiento aun algo avergonzado…

"- Hn…- volvió a gruñir mientras se acomodaba en el sillón individual de un costado- Y ahora has el favor de decirme ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?.-

"- Molestar…-

"- Uyyy… que sorpresa- contesto con sarcasmo

"- Pues… ¿Qué puedo decir?. Soy una persona llena de sorpresas…- respondió en el mismo tono que el otro…

"- No lo dudo… eres tan ameno como los discursos políticos…-

"- Ja-Ja que gracioso Hiwatari…- manifestó mientras cruzaba sus brazos y ladeaba su rostro al lado contrario donde el oji-escarlata se encontraba…

"- Ya, ya… déjense de payasadas…- intervino el chino con su afable sonrisa- Continua con lo que me estabas contando Tala…-

"- Humm… ¿En que estaba?. Ahhh si… ¡Es un Idiota, arrogante, vanidoso y cretino!. ¡Ya no lo aguanto más!..-

"- Este… se puede saber… ¿De quien me estas hablando?.- interrumpió el oriental algo ofuscado…

"- ¡Pues de Bryan!. ¡De quien más!...- exclamo sobresaltado…

"- ¡Jé!.. ¿Y tuvo que pasar todo este tiempo para que te dieras cuenta?.-

"- ¡Kai!..- le llamo la atención el asiático, a lo que el bicolor simplemente bufo cruzando sus brazos…

"- Déjalo Kot… tiene razón…-

"- ¿Paso algo malo entre ustedes?. ¿Volvieron a pelear?.- un asentimiento recibió como contestación… el chino no supo que más decir, todo era muy extraño… puesto que desde hacia un par de meses se les había hecho costumbre a esos dos el pelear por cualquier cosa y, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, aquello le afectaba mucho a Tala… ya que nuevamente estaba ahí, buscando apoyo de los demás mediante todas aquellas duras palabras y ofensas para con el peli-lavanda, inquiriendo una razonable justificación a su enfado con su koi… ¿Qué decirle en ese momento?. ¿Qué palabras soltar para hacerle sentir mejor?. ¿O talvez mantenerse callado seria lo más adecuado?...

"- Agh… para que haces drama… ya terminen de una vez con la ridiculez que ustedes llaman relación- los ojos dorados se abrieron ante las recias palabras que el bicolor había soltado en ese momento tan deleznable y perentorio para el taheño, quiso reclamarle por su falta de finura mas su mirada de inmediato se fijo a su costado, justo hacia la figura del otro ruso…

"- Tsk… disculparas, pero no todos podemos vivir en un mundo tan rosa como tu y Rei…- contesto algo ofendido mientras su mirada se perdia por el alfombrado suelo…

"- Lamentablemente para ustedes, así es…- volvió a responder mientras cerraba sus ojos, pues la mirada llena de reproche de su chico le estaba incomodando un poco…

"- Eres un pretencioso arrogante… igualito a tu primo-

"- Tampoco me insultes… que yo no tengo la culpa de que él se haya cansado de ti-

"- ¡Kai!.-

"- Déjalo Kot... al final de cuentas sus palabras no me afectan para nada, ya estoy vacunado contra la 'rabia Hiwatari'- contesto poniéndose de pie…

"- Pues me alegro por ti…- manifestó el bicolor poniéndose también de pie, cosa que imito en seguida el chino- Entonces ya no hay más que decir…-

"- Para tu suerte, ya no… ¡Poka!.- exclamo saliendo de la sala con paso rápido y furibundo…

"- ¡Espera Tala!.- grito el chino siguiéndole, mas la mano del ruso apresándole del brazo detuvo su andanza…

"- Déjalo, ya se le pasara…- le dijo mientras le miraba fijamente, los ojos ambarinos destellaron con enfado ante aquellas palabras tan frías…

"- Fuiste muy cruel…- manifestó liberándose del agarre para después continuar su camino y de ser posible dar alcance raudamente al pelirrojo- ¡Tala!. ¡Espérame!..- grito cuando lo vislumbro saliendo por la enorme puerta…

"- ¿Qué sucede Rei?.- pregunto mientras se detenía al oír la voz del chino llamándole…

"- ¡Lo siento tanto!.-

"- ¿Yeso porque?.- se extraño ligeramente de aquella súbita disculpa…

"- Kai… él fue, él es un tonto… no tenia porque decir esas cosas-

"- Jejeje no te preocupes…- contesto apoyando su mano sobre la delicada cabellera negra, que por alguna razón le gustaba mucho sentir aquella fineza de las hebras de Rei entre sus dedos- Me da igual lo que diga, nunca e hecho caso de sus mordaces palabras y no pienso hacerlo ahora…- agrego sonriéndole con dejadez…

"- ¿Y que hay con Bryan?.- se animo a tratar de restablecer su anterior conversación, esa misma que pensaba tener con su mayor antes de que Kai los interrumpiera…

"- Ahora no tengo ganas Kot… otro día será…- y ahí nuevamente estaba posponiendo su dialogo, ese dialogo que desde hacia días había querido tener con el chino, pues le parecía que Rei era él único que podía comprender lo que estaba pasándole y responderle de forma sincera sus preguntas, sin tanto sarcasmo ni burla de por medio… ¡Rayos, era tan difícil abrirse a los demás!...

"- Si, claro… hasta otro día- respondió algo azorado por el mal rato que su Sempai, sabia, estaba pasando- Adiós…- acoto mientras que el pelirrojo se despedía con un ademán de su mano para luego, verdaderamente, marcharse…

Resoplo algo apesadumbrado y con muchas preguntas en su cabeza regreso por sus pasos, estaba bastante turbado por el problema que aquejaba a su taheño amigo, sabia que todo era culpa de aquello que estaba funcionando mal en la relación de ambos, pero lograr que Bryan dijese algo era por demás una tarea imposible, aunque últimamente había visto más pensativo que nunca a este, lo encontraba generalmente en la plazoleta sentado con los ojos cerrados mientras se recostaba completamente en el respaldar del banco, nunca quiso molestarle por lo que de lejos simplemente le observaba y solo cuando el peli-lavanda llegaba a notar su presencia es que decidia acercarse hasta él… sin embargo, jamás tocaban aquel tema, aquel tema tan delicado en que su relación con Ivanov se había convertido…

Volvió a exhalar exhausto… ¿Por qué era tan complicado esa clase de temas?. Se preguntaba, sin respuesta aparente ¿Algún día estaria del mismo modo con Kai?. y nuevamente se quedaba sin contestación alguna…

"- Por Inari… que lío…- musitaba mientras ingresaba a la sala, lugar donde había dejado a su ruso compañero…

"- ¿Ya podemos desayunar?.- esa fría e indiferente voz hizo que volviera a dirigirle una mirada de reproche- ¿Qué?. ¿Qué dije ahora?.- inquirió al notar la mirada de su chico…

"- No, nada…- prefirió callar, ya bastante tenia con las peleas de Bryan y Tala como para iniciar otras entre él y Kai… así que sin decir más se dirigió al comedor donde prontamente le atendieron y sirvieron un suculento desayuno que rápidamente engullo sin dirigir palabra alguna al confundido ruso de su costado- Gracias por la comida…- manifestó a los sirvientes que recogían sus platos vacios- Creo que iré a cambiarme de ropa…- le dijo al bicolor quien simplemente asintió, se puso de pie y con desgano subió las escaleras para después dirigirse a la habitación que supuestamente estaba preparada para él, mas que no había utilizado a petición del ruso novio suyo…

Comenzó a quitarse el pijama para posteriormente vestir su indumentaria china cuando repentinamente tocaron a su puerta, sabia quien era así que simplemente dio la autorización para que Hiwatari entrase de una vez, termino de ponerse su camisa y abrocho su pantalón…

"- ¿Se te ofrece algo?.- pregunto al notar como Kai no le decía nada… resoplo cansinamente mientras recogia su pijama del suelo y lo guardaba en su bolsón para luego hacer lo mismo con las demás cosas que por ahí tenia regadas…

"- ¿Qué haces?.- curioseo el ruso con tono seco…

"- Estoy guardando mis cosas- contesto con una ligera sonrisa por la pregunta tan obvia…

"- Eso ya lo sé… ¿Pero, porque lo haces?.- se cruzo de brazos algo indignado por tal contestación…

"- Pues… porque debo regresar a mi casa y no puedo dejar estas cosas aquí…-

"- Rei… ¿Estas enfadado conmigo?.- volvió a cuestionar algo angustiado, el chino detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y le contemplo por un fugas momento para después denegar con su cabeza- Entonces… ¿Por qué te vas?...- indago rompiendo su pose para posteriormente acercarse hasta el peli-negro…

"- Porque ya es tarde… supuestamente deberia estar en mi casa para la hora de almuerzo- respondió observando que el reloj ya anunciaba un cuarto para las doce del medio día, volvió a dirigir su atención a su bolso mientras trataba de recordar si algo se le estaba olvidando, eso claro hasta que unos macizos brazos se había cerrado a su alrededor haciéndole relegar cualquier otra idea- ¿Kai?..- le llamo algo confundido por tan inesperada acción…

"- No importa lo que digas… porque yo sé que estas molesto conmigo y no te voy a dejar ir hasta que lo aclaremos bien…- manifestó cerca de su oído mientras pegaba más su pecho al otro…

El oriental sonrió ante esto… le gustaba saber que nada ante Kai podía esconder, que él conocía demasiado bien sus sentimientos y, más que nada, saber que siempre estaba dispuesto a dar soluciones a sus problemas… correspondió el abrazo del bicolor mientras perdia su rostro entre la curvatura del cuello y pecho de este… se quedaron un par de minutos ahí, quietos…

"- Es por lo de Tala ¿Verdad?.- fue la voz del ruso lo primero que se dejo escuchar- Fue por todo aquello que le dije ¿No es así?...- volvió a insistir…

"- No me gusta que seas a veces tan cruel con los demás…- se animo a responder sin siquiera moverse de su lugar- Y menos cuando son sus sentimientos de lo que te burlas…-

"- Si lo dices de ese modo haces sonar como si yo fuera un monstruo…-

"- ¡No!. ¡Por supuesto que no es lo quise decir!.- rápidamente aclaro el chino aferrándose a su agarre- Es solo que… Él esta tan triste que me da algo de pena…-

"- Créeme que eso es algo que a Tala no le gustaría oír… a los rusos no nos gusta dar lástima a los demás…-

"- Todos ustedes son demasiado orgullosos…-

"- Talvez así sea… pero eso es algo que ya no se puede remediar…- comento alejando levemente al chino de sus brazos, este simplemente se encogió de hombros resoplando con cansancio- Sabes… quizás si fui un poco duro con Ivanov, pero esa forma tosca es mi modo de ser… No esperaras que de un momento a otro me vuelva el 'Señor Bondad' ¿O si?...-

"- Hay muchas cosas que espero de ti Hiwatari… menos el que cambies- contesto con una sonrisa en los labios, misma que Kai imito…

"- Y yo haré que tu espera no sea en vano Neko… Te Amo- volvió a acercársele solo que esta vez sus labios fueron los que apresaron la boca del otro… un beso calmo, lleno de ternura y comedimiento, se dieron durante un largo y delicioso minuto, los ojos de ambos se sonreían abiertamente mientras contemplaban sus rostros levemente sonrojados tras el rompimiento de su nexo… la mano nieva posada en la mejilla acanelada brindaba suaves caricias a su dueño, quien a su vez sonreía y restregaba su piel en aquella mano, buscando mayor contacto con esta- ¿Te quedaras conmigo a almorzar?.-

"- En serio no puedo…- respondió agachando levemente la mirada- Y por la tarde prometí a Mei acompañarla de compras… lo siento…-

"- Hn… al menos dime que te podre invitar a cenar…-

"- ¡Por supuesto!..- sonrió ampliamente- Te llamare en cuanto estemos de regreso en mi casa y nos ponemos de acuerdo ¿Te parece?.- tras el asentimiento del ruso volvió a colgarse de su cuello sellando su boca con la suya propia, un beso más arrebatado se suscito entre ambos, sus lenguas pronto entraron en un contacto más intimo al igual que sus manos en el cuerpo de su contrincante…

Sus labios vertiginosamente dejaron los otros para recorrer la tersa piel de su cuello, lamiendo… raspando con sus dientes tal suavidad, degustando el dulce sabor de su chico que en sus brazos comenzaba a agitarse por tan intensos contactos, lo apretó más a su cuerpo para mantenerlo quieto, para sentirlo… su lengua continuo paseando por aquellos recovecos que se formaban alrededor de su cuello, mordisqueando ligeramente sus sobresalientes músculos y en un delicioso sondeo llego hasta donde el borde de sus ropas obstruía su paso… su mano ascendio delineando con firmeza el cuerpo pegado al suyo y con la total sugestión de sus deseos comenzó a desabrocharle su blanca camisa…

"- No…- jadeo- En serio debo irme, Kai…- pidió mientras detenia al otro con sus manos posados sobre sus hombros…

"- Un par de minutos más… solo eso… ¿O es que no sabes lo mucho que te voy a extrañar?…- musito tan cerca de sus labios que le hizo cerrar los ojos deseoso de que lo besara. Hiwatari sonrió al ver su petición aceptada y sin más demora volvió a retozar sobre los labios del oriental… cortos, sutiles e inigualables besos le dio por todo el rostro antes de continuar con el camino, ya despejado, hasta su pecho… volvió a succionar ligeramente su apiñonada tez mientras una de sus manos lo sostenía por la espalda y la otra apretaba con rigurosidad sus firmes glúteos. Echo para atrás su cabeza al sentir los suaves mordiscos sobre su piel al igual que los insolentes toqueteos en su parte posterior, sin embargo no objeto nada… y es que, como negarse a tan avivadas muestras de afecto?. Como decir No a tan embriagantes sensaciones?. Como reprimir aquello que él también deseaba?. Como hacer eso?...

"- ¡Joven Kai!.- aquel llamado aunado a los tenues toques en la puerta fueron los encargados de separarlos y hacerles reaccionar, se miraron a los rostros sumamente sonrojados- ¡Joven Kai!. ¿Se encuentra ahí?.- volvieron a exclamar al otro lado de la puerta…

"- Hn...- gruño el bicolor desviando su rostro hasta esta- ¿Que sucede, Viktor?.- pregunto al reconocer la voz de su mayordomo…

"- Su tío Karl esta al teléfono…- informo con un tono algo elevado…

"- Ya salgo…- respondió para posteriormente dirigir nuevamente su atención al chino en sus brazos- Entonces… ¿Seguro que me llamaras más tarde?.-

"- ¡Claro!... en cuanto este de vuelta- confirmo con una sonrisa en su expresión aun algo colorada…

"- Bien…- asintió liberando al asiático de su agarre- Por cierto… aun no te he dado tu regalo de navidad- comento mientras metia su mano a su bolsillo y de esta extraía una pequeña y dorada cajita- Quise dártela anoche, pero no encontraba una sola oportunidad de hallarte a solas… creo que ahora es mi oportunidad- sonrió sutilmente a la par que extendia el regalo a su nuevo dueño…

"- No era necesario Kai…- refuto con la mirada fija en el objeto en manos del bicolor…

"- Lo sé… es solo algo que quise darte, una muestra de mi amor por ti…- acoto tomando la mano de Rei con la suya y depositando en esta la cajita- Ábrelo y dime si te gusta…- de inmediato el oriental obedeció desenvolviendo con delicadeza su regalo…

"- Wow… que lindo- exclamo al ver el contenido dentro la arquita… tomo con delicadeza la fina y reluciente cadena de plata que tan dúctil se sentía en sus manos…

"- Es para que uses, sin excusa alguna, el medallón que te dejo tu padre…-

"- ¿Qué?.- dirigió una mirada algo absorta al soviético tras su explicación…

"- Aunque no lo digas abiertamente o lo quieras admitir… sé que llevas en tu bolsillo, a todo lado, el emblema de Drigger…- confeso, los ojos dorados se desviaron algo avergonzados al notarse descubierto- Es una medalla preciosa y luciría perfecto en tu cuello Rei…-

"- Si… gracias…- sonrió levemente ante las dulces palabras de su chico para posteriormente sacar de su bolsillo el distintivo de su aldea y colgárselo en su cuello con la hermosa cadena de plata que Kai acababa de regalarle… sonrió aun más al verse al espejo con aquel hermoso decorado…

"- ¿Ves?... Te queda perfecto- manifestó el bicolor abrazándole desde su espalda para que así ambos pudiesen contemplar, frente al espejo, el reluciente medallón en el pecho descubierto del chino, paso su mano sobre este tanteando de igual forma la caliente piel del asiático, beso su cuello antes de abotonarle el ropaje a su chico…

"- Gracias…- volvió a exclamar regalándole un beso, después de eso cogio su bolsón y junto al soviético abandonaron la habitación…

"- Joven Kai…- volvió a hablarle el mayordomo cuando le diviso por las escaleras- Su tío esta esperando…- aviso nuevamente…

"- Ahora voy…- contesto secamente, a lo que el mayor hizo una reverencia para luego marcharse…

"- Yo también me voy Kai…- dijo el chino con una sonrisa- Te llamo más tarde…- Hiwatari asintió y, revisando que no haya nadie, beso retardadamente a su chico quien le sonrió antes de partir…

El bicolor resoplo al verse solo en el amplio pasillo del recibidor, giro su cuerpo y se encamino a contestar el teléfono, aunque ya de plano sabia lo que su tío quería hablar con él… no por nada le había estado molestando con ese tema desde su graduación de Bachillerato, hacia ya un par de meses … _"¿En que universidad planeas estudiar?."_ Ese había sido el tema a tratar entre ambos y la verdad Kai aun no tenia resuelto aquello… sabia lo que estudiaría mas el lugar no lo tenia previsto, solo deseaba que fuera lo más cercano posible a su antiguo establecimiento, lo más aproximado a Rei…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"- ¡Ya llegue!.- clamo entrando a su vivienda…

"- ¡Justo a tiempo!.- exclamo una chiquilla de cabellos morados que rápidamente aparecía a su encuentro- Ya estábamos a punto de servir el almuerzo… por cierto, no habrás olvidado tu promesa ¿Verdad?.- cuestiono parándosele firmemente enfrente…

"- Claro que no Mei… después de comer tu y yo salimos…- la china sonrió y tomándole del brazo lo llevo a rastras hasta el comedor donde su madre terminaba de colocar los cubiertos- Buenas tardes Mamá…- saludo a la par que un beso en la mejilla de esta dejaba…

"- ¿Cómo te fue amor?. ¿Cómo esta Kai?.- pregunto… el chino sonrió mientras se acomodaba en su puesto…

"- Bien… te manda muchos saludos-

"- Que amable de su parte…-

"- Si… todo un 'Don Juan'…- rió ligeramente…

"- No digas esas cosas Mei…- regaño sutilmente el chino a la muchacha quien simplemente se encogió de hombros y se sentó en su respectivo lugar…

Después de arreglárselas para lavar la loza, se fueron a alistar para salir de compras, bueno… en realidad era la china quien se estaba arreglando mientras el oriental le esperaba pacientemente en su habitación…

"- ¿Vamos?.- dijo la chiquilla ingresando en el cuarto de su hermano…

"- Al fin…- exclamo él siguiendo los pasos de la adolescente…

Y tras unas cuantas horas ya estaba ahí, en el centro comercial, con suficientes cajas y bolsas en las manos como para que en cualquier momento tropezara o chocara con alguien y sin embargo eso no parecía importar a su pequeña compañera ya que lo llevaba cogido del brazo de un lado para otro…

"- ¡Mira que bonito!.- chillaba de emoción tras ver algunos llamativos escaparates- ¿Crees que se me vería bien?.- preguntaba a su compañero con emoción…

"- Claro…- respondía él con toda la cortesía del mundo y es aquí cuando nuevamente la china saltaba de alegría y se adentraba en la tienda- ¿En que rayos me meti?...- gimoteaba el asiático mientras acudía al llamado que la chiquilla desde dentro le hacia… y un buen tiempo se la pasaban ahí adentro…

"- Solo un par de cosas más que necesito y luego nos vamos… lo prometo…- instigaba a su hermano que por décima vez se había vuelto a rehusar el continuar- Por favor Oniisan…- insistía con aquella mirada difícil de ignorar, la misma que él utilizaba a veces contra su mamá…

"- Dijiste lo mismo hace ya una hora… me estoy cansando…- se quejo mientras estaba parado en medio del Centro Comercial con todas esas cajas y bolsas amontonadas en sus manos… _"Bendito su abuelo que decidió mandarle tanto dinero por su cumpleaños…"_ volvía a maldecir internamente al causante de todo aquello, aunque también debía atribuirse cierta culpa por aceptar desde el comienzo la petición de su hermana…

"- Por favor… prometo no tardar, además luego te invito un helado…-

"- Solo una hora más…- contesto logrando que la chica sonriera enormemente- Y más te vale que sea un gran helado, con crema y todo…- acoto como requerimiento…

"- Como tu digas…- manifestó con un gran asentimiento de su cabeza, sin embargo algo vio a lo lejos que llamo mucho su atención pues al instante salio corriendo en dirección contraria a la que el chino se hallaba…

"- ¡Mei!.- le grito mas no logro detener a la chiquilla- Demonios… vaya que es veloz cuando quiere…- resoplo siguiendo por el lugar donde vio perderse a la china… camino por entre el tumulto de personas con dificultad, tratando de no tirar las cosas ajenas, y solo le basto un par de minutos para divisar a su allegada invitada no muy lejos de donde ya se encontraba, rezongo dispuesto a regañarla por la precipitada huida mas al instante noto que no se hallaba sola…

"- Mira a quien me encontré hermano…- dijo con una gran sonrisa- Ya casi se iba, pero por suerte le pude detener…-

"- Ya veo…- respondió algo desorientado por el repentino encuentro…

"- ¿Cómo estas peque?.-

"- Muy bien… ¿Y tu Bryan?.- saludo ya con su habitual sonrisa…

"- Bien… veo que llevas muchas cosas ¿Quieres que te ayude un poco?.- cuestiono y tras el asentimiento del oriental tomo todas las cajas de sus manos dejándole solo con las bolsas- ¿Ya se estaban yendo a su casa?.-

"- No, aun no…- contesto de inmediato la asiática aferrándose al brazo del ruso peli-lavanda- Pero solo me falta comprar unos zapatos y nada más… ¿Quieres acompañarnos?.. Te invitare un helado a ti también- exclamo con su usual júbilo…

"- Suena bien…- respondió el peli-lavanda…

"- ¡Magnifico!..- volvió a clamar tirando del ruso para comenzar a caminar- No te vayas a retrasar Rei-Niisan…- le dijo al pasar por su lado… el oji-dorado asintió caminando al otro costado del soviético mayor… ¿Seria buen momento para hablar con el ruso sobre lo que estaba pasando con el taheño?. Se preguntaba durante el corto trayecto… faltaría saber si así era…

Y para sorpresa del chino su pequeña, y femenina, compañera no había tardado ni diez minutos en elegir un calzado que le gustara, dado que solo fue necesario que Kuznetzov dijera que se le veía bien para que ella lo comprase de inmediato… así que para alivio suyo, en minutos ya estuvieron acomodados en una pequeña y circular mesa en espera del cumplimiento de la promesa de la china…

"- ¿Hay algún motivo especial por esa sonrisa?.- había preguntado el oji-lavanda…

"- ¡Helado!…- respondió el chino con su tono animado, el ruso no pudo evitar el sonreír ante tal gesto- ¿Eh?. ¿Adonde vas Mei?.- indago al notar como su hermana se levantaba de su lugar…

"- Al baño… ya regreso- contesto algo apenada por tener que decir ello frente al soviético… ambos chicos asintieron…

"- Es muy vergonzosa tu hermana… cada rato se anda sonrojando- comento captando la atención del asiático…

"- Jejeje… solamente contigo presente-

"- ¿Sabes?.. me recuerda mucho a ti cuando eras más pequeño…-

"- ¿En serio?.-

"- Da… por eso… me gusta…- contesto algo titubeante mientras dejaba boquiabierto al peli-negro…

"- Bry-Bryan… que cosas dices…- respondió agachando su cabeza totalmente colorado…

"- Solo la verdad peque… me gustabas mucho cuando eras un niño y talvez aun ahora, no estoy seguro…-

"- Pero… pero yo sabia que tu me querías solo como a un hermano…-

"- Claro que te quise como a mi hermano, pero no pude evitar el que me gustases también… eras tan lindo, pequeño, tierno, travieso y fácil de querer… protegerte era lo único que deseaba en ese entonces…- confeso ruborizándose levemente…

"- Bryan…- musito apenadamente..

"- No se porque hasta ahora te lo digo… talvez porque en ese entonces no supe diferenciar bien mis sentimientos… Cariño de hermanos es diferente a lo que sentía por ti… ¡Ahora lo sé!.-

"- Pero… ¿Y Tala?...-

"- ¿Yuriy?... ¿Qué tiene él?.- cuestiono algo desorientado…

"- ¿Tu… lo quieres?.- se animo a preguntar…

"- ¿Qué si lo quiero?. No… yo lo amo- respondió de inmediato, el oriental elevo su mirada para enfocarla en el chico sentado enfrente suyo…

"- ¿Entonces?… no te entiendo…- manifestó desviando su mirada nuevamente hacia la mesa- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?. ¿Por qué me confiesas que te gustaba o que te gusta mi hermana, si tu amas a Tala?. No te entiendo…-

"- Es difícil… yo tampoco me entiendo…- contesto cogiendo con su mano el mentón del chino para obligarle a verle a los ojos- Sé que me gustabas, pero no puedo hacer nada ya que estas con mi primo… sé que Amo a Yuriy, pero también sé que me gusta tu hermana… es complicado y estoy muy confundido peque…-

"- ¿Es por eso… que tu y Tala pelean tanto?.-

"- Creo que si… él quiere que todo este como antes, pero no se si puedo ser capaz de ello… realmente estoy confundido…- rompió el contacto visual que habían estado manteniendo al ladear ligeramente su rostro- ¿Tu… tu sabes que puedo hacer?.- curioseo algo afligido, el asiático ablando su mirada y su mano la poso sobre aquella ajena mano que sostenía su mentón para acariciarla un poco y llamar la atención del otro…

"- Yo… no se que decir…- exteriorizó con aflicción- Yo… solo espero que nadie salga herido…-

"- Ejhem…- un carraspeo les hizo sobresaltar de inmediato, rompiendo la atmósfera que a su entorno se había formado… el ruso retrajo de inmediato sus manos al igual que el chino- ¿Por qué esas caras?. ¿Paso algo mientras no estaba?.- pregunto la china mientras se acomodaba en su lugar…

"- No… claro que no- respondió Rei con su sonrisa, a lo que Bryan asintió respaldando las palabras del chico y antes de que la muchachita fuese a cuestionarles nuevamente el mesero se hizo presente con los enormes helados para deleite del asiático…

Después de tomar sus fríos refrigerios regresaron a la casa de los chinos en el vehículo que por suerte Kuznetzov había llevado, Rei sonrió aliviado de no tener que ir con todo ese cargamento en bus… en la puerta el ruso les despidió de forma natural en él, es decir con una sola palabra: _Adiós_, mientras aun en la entrada los asiáticos le despedían con ademanes y amplias sonrisas…

"- ¡Que buen día!.- exclamo la chiquilla mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta para que ingresase su hermano…

"- Mei…- le llamo haciendo que la aludida se detuviera y le mirara- Dime una cosa… ¿Qué opinas de Bryan?.-

"- ¿Huh?. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.-

"- Él… Bryan… ¿Él te gusta?.- cuestiono directamente de una buena vez…

"- ¿Qué?..- se ruborizo al instante, mas la penetrante mirada de su hermano le azuzo a contestar- Pues… si, si me gusta… mucho- acoto con aplomo para luego ingresar en su vivienda y así no responder más preguntas del oriental…

"- Eso me temí…- musito el chino ingresando también… los problemas se acercaban y él perfectamente los veía venir sin poder hacer nada… nada, mas que esperar a ver que sucedía y prestar su ayuda si era necesario… pero, por lo pronto tenia que llamar a Kai para ponerse de acuerdo sobre la cena que habían fijado…

**TBC…**

_**XºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºX**_

Oniisan-->> _Hermano mayor_ (para aquellos que no son consanguíneos directos)

Bueno... He de decir que no me gusto mucho como quedo... pero ¡Es el primer capitulo!.. ya comenzare a armar mejor la trama de este nuevo fic y espero que me salga mejor que ahora… la verdad es que las ideas que tengo son muy buenas, solo que no quiero iniciar con ello ahora, así que pondremos algunos problemillas antes de lo que en realidad va a suceder…(Apuesto a que ya les pico el bichito de la curiosidad ¿Nee?.. n.n)… ¡Gracias por anticipado!..

**..: C-_Y_ou :..**

Antes de que me olvide… quiero agradecer sus reviews del ultimo capitulo de mi Fic anterior… **Mil gracias a:**

**-- Charo Nakano  
****-- The life is a dream  
****-- Shingryu Inazuma  
****-- Auras Hayumi  
****-- AlquimistaFlama  
****-- Shiroi Tsuki  
****-- Nadryl  
****-- Maia Hayashibara  
****-- Kaila Hiwatari Kon  
****-- Alexa Hiwatari  
****-- Kagura-Hiwatari  
****-- Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari  
****-- Junel Hiwatari  
****-- Zhena HiK  
****-- H.fanel.K  
****-- Serenity-chan  
****-- Lyry Ylonen Taomori  
****-- Keysie Maxwell  
****-- Lucy Kuznetzov  
****-- PPBKAI  
****-- Kakira Tsukikawa  
****-- Isis Tsurumi  
****-- Survival  
****-- Max **

"_Si Vas a Llorar, Por Favor Hazlo Sobre Mi Hombro… Porque De Ese Modo, Yo…Puedo Abrazarte…"_

(20 de Abril 2006)


	2. Ganjitsu

Después de mucho, MUCHO, tiempo por fin traigo una actualización… la verdad es que estado un tanto de vaga, pero la falta de inspiración fue la real causa de mi tardanza… los capítulos los tengo ya planeados, es solo que al momento de escribirlos me trabo, pero bueno… después de esta actualización vendrá la de 'Meiwaku da wa' y luego 'Memories Off'… ténganme paciencia, que además estaré con algunos One-Shot's…

**Disclaimer:** la serie, el manga, el merchandising (o como se escriba) al igual que los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen...(para desgracia mía y alegría de Tyson...u.u)…

**Parejas:** Pues acá la cosa se complica… pero por el momento: Kai/Rei – Yuriy/Bryan/OC – Tyson/Max

**Genero:** El único que realmente vale la pena… Yaoi, con toques de Lime y futuros Lemmons, al igual que Angst…

**Dedicatoria:** Este fic va dedicado con todo mi Cariño a mi Linda y Adorada Hermana por nada menos que su (pasado) **Cumpleaños;** **Anis Asakura/Isis Tsurumi: **_Manita… sé que no nos hemos 'visto' como antes, el motivo lo sé y lo entiendo perfectamente, no te preocupes, sabes lo mucho que yo te quiero, desde antes hasta ahora y por siempre y pues ten por seguro que el momento en que pueda volver a conversar contigo seré muy feliz (n.n) aunque me encanta recibir tus mail's (así que no dejes de escribirme ¿Eh?)… espero que este capitulo te guste que, aunque bastante tarde, es tu regalito por cumplir otro añito… ahhh, una cosa más ¡Gracias por existir y compartir tu vida conmigo!. _

…**:…¡F_E_LIZ -- C_U_MP_L_EAÑ_O_S -- MA_N_ISS -- ADO_R_AD_A_!...:…**

**Simbología: **

"-Diálogos-  
_"Pensamientos"  
_'Ironias o resaltar frase'  
(_Traducciones_)… en caso de que haya

««»**Я_e_n_-_A_i _C_h_u_u_D_ok_u**««»  
(_Adicto al amor_)

«**P_a_r_t_e _I_I**» **Ga_n_jit_s_u**

_**XºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºX**_

"_¿Muñe… quita?. ¿Muñequita?."_ Se repetía mentalmente _"¿Muñequita?". _¿Acaso había oído mal?... miro fijamente a la persona delante suya, le examino detenidamente, observo cuidadosamente si en aquella sonrisa que le dirigía había rastros de burla o algo parecido, pero… nada. Frunció su entrecejo algo molesto ¡Por supuesto que se estaba burlando de él!. Sino… como explicar semejante 'halago'

"- No lo dices en serio ¿Verdad?.- pregunto sin evitar soltar un siseo entre sus dientes

"- ¡Pero claro que si!.- confirmo ampliando su sonrisa- ¡Estas tan lindo como una muñequita de porcelana!.- añadió jocosamente

"- No bromees Tyson…- reclamo plantándosele más de cerca, mirándole a los ojos- Que no me parece gracioso…- acoto mostrando, en el tono de su voz, su descontento. Odiaba cuando la gente le confundía con una mujer y odiaba, aun más, cuando se hacían la burla a causa de ese 'inconveniente' suyo. No le parecía gracioso antes, ni mucho menos ahora…

"- Es que…- intervino el rubiecito con un risilla tambaleando por sus labios- Rei… tu Yukata esta algo… ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¡Colorida!. Si, colorida y pues… parece más un kimono femenino- finalizo cubriendo tras su mano la sonrisilla que se le escapo

"- ¿En serio?.- pregunto extendiendo sus manos a los costados y mirando por todo lado su ropaje, sus dos amigos asintieron firmemente a lo que el chino gruño- ¡Diablos!. Es la ultima vez que pido a mi hermana comprarme ropa…- musito mordiendo su labio inferior con nerviosismo- ¿Qué hago?. ¿Qué hago?...- se cuestiono en voz alta

"- Resignación amigo… que de todas formas, ya estamos por llegar- anuncio el japonés mirando por la ventanilla del taxi, en el cual viajaban, como el pico del monasterio ya se asomaba tras la colina- Próxima parada… Templo Meiji- exclamo algo emocionado… y es que debía admitir que las fiestas de año Nuevo era lo que más le gustaba del año!. No solo por las vacaciones extensas que les daban, sino también por el Hatsu-Mode… la visita al Templo era todo un acontecimiento, una buena excusa para comer todas las delicias que la madre de Rei preparaba para ellos además de las golosinas típicas de su país, vestir con las comodísimas Yukatas, divertirse en los juegos, visitar puestos de concursos y premios, salir con los amigos, ver la noche iluminada de fuegos artificiales y luego todos los Matsuris (_Festivales_) que se realizaban posteriormente… ¡Es muy divertido!. Y ante sus reflexiones sonrió aun más…

"- ¿Por qué no me dijeron antes lo de mi ropa?.- el oriental seguía angustiado con lo recientemente averiguado… ¡No podía concebir el hecho de haberse vestido de una forma inapropiada!..

"- Haber… llegamos a tu casa, nos regañaste por la tardanza, subiste al taxi y pediste al chofer que se apresurara, te calmaste un poco y Tyson soltó el halago hacia tu ropa… ¿Por qué crees que no te dijimos nada?.- hablo el rubio para después esbozar una sonrisa

"- Pero… ¿Y si volvemos y me cambio de ropa?. No tardaría mucho-

"- Imposible…- denegó moneando su cabeza- Tu mamá y Mei deben ya estar esperándonos en la puerta…- un resoplido inconforme soltó ante el comentario del americanito- Oh vamos… no estas mal, tu cabello se ve hermoso…- añadió tomando entre sus dedos las hebras brunas que andaba relativamente sueltas. El chino sonrió ligeramente mientras se tocaba el moño (o chongo) en la parte superior de su cabeza para luego tomar con su manos la coleta suelta que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros… debía admitir que su hermana, pese a todo, había hecho una buena labor con su pelo, solo le molestaba lo de su ropa… era la primera vez que vestía indumentarias tradicionales de Japón, por eso no se había dado cuenta de las sutiles diferencias entre kimonos femeninos y masculinos, y definitivamente había sido una mala idea pedir a su hermana y su madre que le compraran uno… pero ya ni que… como había dicho Tyson, resignación amigo…

El automóvil se detuvo bruscamente ante una señalización que cerraba el paso a vehículos para permitir libre circulación peatonal a las miles de personas que iban con algo de prisa al Monasterio… los chiquillos sonrieron ente si y se bajaron presurosos al ver la cantidad de puestos que habían preparado alrededor del Templo, pagaron al conductor y de inmediato se dirigieron en busca de las dos mujeres que ya esperaban por ellos…

"- ¡Chicos!.- llamo una vocecilla a lo lejos mientras en lo alto agitaba su mano- ¡Por aquí!.- insistía tratando de hacerse ver

"- Allá están…- exclamo el japonés guiando a los otros dos

"- Hasta que al fin llegan- reclamo la pequeña china posando sus brazos en su cintura, la mayor solo sonrió ante ello

"- Jeje… si, tuvimos unos contratiempos…- se excuso el rubiecito con una sonrisa apenada

"- No importa… al menos llegaron sin perderse como el anterior año- comento la señora y rió ante el divertido recuerdo haciendo avergonzar a los tres chicos- Por cierto… ¡Que lindos se ven los tres con sus Yukatas!.- halago sonriéndoles de forma amplia- ¿Es nueva la tuya, no Tyson?.-

"- Sip… mi hermano la compro especialmente para el día de hoy- manifestó fachendoso, inflando su pecho de orgullo

"- ¡Que bueno!.- le aplaudió- Y Max… ¡Esos estampados en tu Obi están preciosos!.- añadió haciendo apenar al blondo que bajando su cabeza murmuraba un suave 'Gracias'. La señora volvió a sonreír…

Rei solo contemplo la escena silencioso… oír todos esos halagos le hacían enfadar. No por motivos envidiosos o celosos, nada de eso… sino porque le recordaba lo estúpidamente que él iba vestido con ropajes mezclados de hombre y mujer ¡Rayos!. Estaba abochornado y algo molesto con su hermana por su descuido… quería reclamarle y desquitar su frustración con ella, pero eso estaría mal, y lo sabia, ya que debió haber sido él mismo quien se hubiera comprado la Yukata desde un inicio y no delegar el encargo a su hermana por el simple hecho de que tenia mucha tarea por realizar… lo mejor era inhalar profundamente y divertirse con sus amigos el primer día del año…

"- Por cierto Rei…- le hablo la niña sacándole de sus pensamientos, la miro en espera de que continuase- ¿Hablaste con Bryan?. ¿Qué te dijo?. ¿Va a venir?...- pregunto afanosa. El asiático agudizo su mirada algo reprobatorio

"- No hable con Bryan…- contesto- Lo hice con Kai… y si, si van a venir… los TRES van a venir después de almuerzo, porque debían comer con sus familiares… tradiciones suyas supongo- detallo haciendo resaltar el hecho de que el pelirrojo también estaría ahí y que por lo tanto mediera sus atenciones para con el peli-lavanda. La oriental soltó un respingo y se cruzo de brazos

La mañana transcurrió rápidamente… rezaron en el Templo, pidieron sus deseos de principios de año, fueron a que les leyeran la suerte, comieron algunos aperitivos como los Mame y luego se fueron a buscar un buen lugar para poder almorzar todo lo que la madre del oriental había preparado, en especial los O-sechi ryori tan típicos de esa festividad y tan deliciosos como solo la señora Reika sabia prepararlos…

"- ¿Y en tu país como celebran?.- curioseo la china una vez que habían terminado de comer

"- Hummm…- bisbiseo el rubito mientras pensaba en su respuesta- Pues, hacemos una fiesta con toda la familia reunida… comemos un enorme pavo y tomamos delicioso vino, brindamos y soltamos buenos deseos para todos… no es la gran cosa- rió vergonzosamente

"- ¿Y tus papis donde están ahora?.- siguió interrogando toda curiosa

"- En casa descansando… más tarde vendrán y después iremos a cenar…-

"- Ahhh… ¿Y los tuyos, Tyson?.- se viro para preguntarle al peli-azulado

"- Deben andar por aquí también… al menos mi hermano y mi abuelo, mi padre llegara mañana- contesto comiendo el ultimo bollo de arenque

"- ¿Tu padre llega mañana?.- volvió a preguntar el americanito algo sorprendido- Pensé que no venia hasta fin de este mes…-

"- Pues si… pero ayer llamo y nos contó que suspendieron su búsqueda por la fuerte lluvia que cae por allá, así que se viene mañana…- sonrió alegremente ante la buena noticia, los demás le imitaron y entre charla y charla el tiempo siguió transcurriendo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"- ¡Muy bien!.- exclamo ante el mutismo que se había suscitado en la mesa tras finalizar el almuerzo de año nuevo. Los ojos de los presentes se desviaron hacia la cabecera de la mesa, donde el hombre mayor estaba acomodado, y esperaron con paciencia a que este diera inicio a la 'conversación' que ya se tenían esperado- He recibido una agradable noticia para ti, sobrino- los ojos rojizos se abrieron algo sorprendidos por la repentina manifestación ¿A que rayos se refería?.- La Universidad Khaplas de Rusia acepto tu solicitud, felicidades…-

"- ¿Qué?. si yo no mande ninguna solicitud, ni nada- espeto algo exaltado

"- Lo se… fui yo quien lo hizo, y me alegra el haberlo hecho pues te aceptaron, aunque el cupo estaba casi lleno… ¿No te pone contento?.-

"- ¡Claro que no!.- contesto dando un golpe sobre la mesa- Yo no voy a irme de Japón, no voy a ingresar a ninguna universidad fuera de Tokio siquiera, no… ¡No tenia porque hacerlo, tío!.-

"- ¿Qué dices?. Khaplas es la universidad más prestigiosa de Rusia, allá te sabrán dar la educación que merece el digno sucesor de los Hiwatari… ¡No puedes rechazar tal oportunidad!.- el mayor también había comenzado a elevar la voz... no comprendía la tozudez de su sobrino- Además…- añadió recomponiendo aquel semblante tranquilo- Converse con el Director de aquella institución y esta dispuesto a cederte una habitación en el campus, para que no te sea inconveniente…-

"- ¿Inconveniente?. Lo único inconveniente es esta conversación…- manifestó bajando un poco su cabeza para luego levantarla con una mueca áspera, misma que recordó al viejo Voltaire en sus años mozos- He tomado mi propia decisión y espero que la respetes, tío. Voy a estudiar en la Universidad Eiki, es más ya aceptaron mi petición…- su mueca se relajo y alzando los hombros volvió a acomodarse en su silla, sus ojos descendieron hasta su plato donde, con su tenedor, comenzó a revolver los restos ignorando cualquier replica o mirada desaprobatoria.

Las orbes grisáceas de Kuznetzov se apocaron como dagas sobre el irrespetuoso chiquillo que ahora le recusaba, era digno de ver aquella expresión de petulancia en tan joven rostro, aquel aura de importancia que se daba, la cual manifestaba que sus palabras pesaban más que la misma razón… ¡Ni su hijo había sido tan irreverente para con él!. Y ahora venia el niñato aquel a, prácticamente, ordenarle el que hacer… y por unos segundos se sintió satisfecho al observar aquel fuerte carácter que un día también identificó a Voltaire, digno representante del hosco anciano que había ejercido de cabeza para la gran familia que ahora eran. Mas, nuevamente aquella afrenta repercutió en su cabeza. ¿Qué debía hacer? ya casi todo estaba arreglado para el traslado a Rusia de Kai, pero si este se negaba no podía hacer nada, dado que no tenia el poder suficiente para obligarlo a ir… lo mejor seria actuar con astucia

"- Bien…- empezó diciendo- Tampoco pienso obligarte Kai… sin embargo, quiero hacerte una pregunta y si la respuesta me deja satisfecho no volveré a insistirte en esta cuestión…- las rojizas orbes se mostraron curiosas, ansiosas de librarse de una vez de aquel tema sobón- ¿Qué motivo te impide marchar?... alguna razón debes tener para rehusarte tan vehementemente y quiero que me la digas- solicito displicentemente

¿Motivo?. ¡Claro que sabia perfectamente su motivo!... pero, no podía decirlo. No ahora. Ya que ante la simple mención de aquella palabra de seguro y lo embarcaban en el próximo vuelo directo a tierras soviéticas, no podía arriesgarse a tanto, pero tampoco podía dejar inconforme a su tío… levanto su cabeza dispuesto a contestar, talvez mentir, pero las miradas de los demás presentes le cohibieron de cierto modo. Miro a su derecha y pudo observar las sonrisas indiscretas y burlonas que le dirigían sus dos compinches, seguro y se divertían a su costa, y como si eso no fuese lo bastante molesto, percibía de igual modo los ojos de las rusas fijas sobre él, examinándole con detenimiento, traspasándole… que presión, se repetía

"- ¿Y bien Kai?.- instigo su tío dichoso de verse triunfador ante el mutismo del joven

"- Pues…- comenzó…

"- Jajaja… si serás Idota primito…- ya en el automóvil, encaminados al monasterio anteriormente mencionado, el peli-lavanda se regocijaba del aprieto en el que estuvo su primo y más aun, de la respuesta hilarante con la que había contestado a su padre

"- Bryan tiene razón… Jajaja- secundaba el taheño sentado a lado de su pareja- Es cierto que lo típico es lo más gracioso…-

"- ¿Quieren callarse?. Además no se me ocurrió otra cosa…- bufo hastiado de tanta bufonada, cruzo sus brazos y se hundió aun más en su lado del asiento

"- Jajaja… pero¿Salir con que tienes una novia?. Gracioso…-

"- ¿Qué tiene?. Es una verdad a medias después de todo…- refuto sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro

"- Jejeje… si claro- exclamo incrédulamente- Ya veremos que opina el peque de todo esto…-

"- Ni se te ocurra decirle- interrumpió brincando en su asiento algo exaltado

"- Ahhh… pero como no decirle, después de todo tengo que invitarle a la cena que ofrecerá mi padre en su honor ¿O no?.- comento dibujando media sonrisa en sus labios. El bicolor resoplo y de nuevo se dejo caer en el asiento del automóvil derrotado

"- Seria bueno que le compres un vestido de noche, apuesto que no tiene uno en su closet…- dijo y sonrió, Bryan oculto entre sus manos una nueva carcajada que colgaba de sus labios ante el comentario del pelirrojo, Kai simplemente rezongo

"- Ya quiero ver la expresión del kot, cuando le digas que tiene que vestirse de niña…-

"- ¡Jamás!. Si le comento algo sobre eso seguro y me… castra-

"- Jajaja… pues eso te ganas por mentiroso…-

"- ¿Y que querías?. Tu padre andaba instigándome por una respuesta-

"- Bien pudiste decir al verdad… si acepto mi relación con Yuriy¿Por qué no hacerlo con tu relación?.-

"- Agh… bien sabes el porque…- expuso enfadado, después de todo aquella cognición se le hacia estúpida, sin embargo valedera- Soy el ultimo de los Hiwatari, por lo menos tu madre puede quedar embarazada otra vez y perdurar vuestro apellido, pero… el mío ya no, conmigo mueren los Hiwatari's… y si les salía con que era Gay… ¡Jáh! La que se armaba… tu mejor que nadie deberías conocer como es tu padre…-

"- ¿Y que piensas hacer, sabelotodo?.-

"- No lo se… pero, pedir a Rei que use un vestido ¡Jamás!.-

"- ¿Y porque no le piden a la hermana del kot que sea la novia suplente de Kai?.- exclamo triunfante el taheño de haber hallado una posible solución

"- ¡Ni soñar!.- gritaron en coro ambos haciendo sobresaltar, y extrañar, al taheño… Kai tenia razón al oponerse, pero ¿Bryan?... le miro enrarecidamente y este lo noto, pues al momento le volteo el rostro…

"- Solo era sugerencia…- continuo después de ignorar lo sucedido- Aunque deberías pensarlo mejor antes de dar una respuesta, Kai…- el bicolor torció una mueca antes de volver su mirada hacia la ventana, después de ello un silencio incomodo se apropio del estrecho lugar, no obstante para suerte suya no pasaron ni tres minutos cuando habían arribado a su destino…

La cuantiosa cantidad de personas reunidas era asombrosa… al parecer cada año se incrementaban las visitas, o al menos eso pensaron al encontrarse en un mar cerril de caras desconocidas. Los ojos lavandas fueron los encargados de guiar a los dos menores a través del gentío, después de todo su gran estatura le era favorable en ocasiones como esas, no tardo mucho en toparse con caras familiares en el lugar señalado con anticipación, junto a una gran columna del templo… apunto con su dedo el camino y de inmediato fueron al encuentro de los demás

"- ¿Y tu mamá, Kot?.- pregunto el taheño tras los saludos correspondientes

"- Dijo que había quedado de verse con una amiga del trabajo, así que debe andar por ahí nomás…- contesto algo avergonzado. Sus ojos dorados nuevamente miraron de forma fugaz al bicolor de su costado y constato que aun mantenía aquella mirada fija en su persona, poniéndolo más nervioso aun ¿Acaso habría notado su error al vestirse?. Ojalá y no fuese eso, se dijo y volteo la vista hacia otro lugar…

"- Yo también opino lo mismo que Kai…- había hablado el peli-lavanda suavemente parándose a su otro costado

"- ¿Huh?.- espeto el chino sudando frío por aquel repentino comentario ¿Bryan también se había dado cuenta de su error?. Empezó a juguetear con sus dedos totalmente nervioso

"- Es muy raro verte con ropa tradicional japonesa, peque…- aclaro con voz susurrante- Pero en definitiva te queda krasiviy (_lindo_)- y sonrió ligeramente, Rei no comprendió que significaba aquella palabra pero devolvió una sonrisa febril

"_¿Y si me ha dicho que me queda ridículo?... voy a parecerle Idiota sonriendo de ese modo ante su burla…"_ pensaba afligido el chino volviéndole en rostro. Llevo su dedo índice a su boca y comenzó a morderse suavemente por el contorno de este…

"- ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso?.- preguntaron a sus flanco derecho. Elevo su cabeza hasta encarar al bicolor, una mueca confundida le enseño que hizo al oji-rubí sonreír- Cada que te pones nervioso comienzas a morder tu dedo…- explico tomando la mano del oriental para así alejar el dedo de su boca- Aunque te veas tierno de esa forma, no es bueno que lo hagas en público… pero ya en privado, puedo morderte algo más que los dedos…- esto ultimo le cuchicheo cerca de su oído haciendo estremecer, además de ruborizar, al pequeño oriental que todo colorado se aparto con un paso de la pervertida intención de Kai

"- Y por supuesto que el halago va para ti también Kitaisky (_Chinita_).- continuo Kuznetzov con un tono más elevado, pues sabia de antemano, que aunque no veía a la niña esta estaba dando una total atención a la conversación que mantenía con Rei- Tu también te ves muy bonita.- ratifico dirigiéndole una sonrisa que para nada gusto a Tala, contrariamente a la china que había correspondido con una sonrisa aun mayor…

"- ¿Qué dices Tala?…- le había preguntado el rubito- ¿Tala?.- le llamo al notar la falta de atención a la que era sujeto

"- Si, dime…- volvió a dirigirle su interés aun con ese gesto desorientado

"- Uh…- no sabia porque de repente había sentido cierto sobresalto al contemplar al mayor, agacho ligeramente su cabeza ocultando sus sonrosadas y pecosas mejillas- Te preguntaba si… estabas de acuerdo en iniciar con… con un concurso de tiro…- reitero su petición mientras rascaba tenuemente su carrillo

"- Claro… voy a ganar algo bonito para ti- exclamo y con paso presuroso se acerco al puesto de puntería, la verdad es que solo quería escapar y Maxie le había dado la excusa perfecta para hacerlo. Detrás, un muy animado rubio caminaba siguiendo al pelirrojo. ¡Le había dicho que ganaría algo para él!. Y eso le causaba gran alegría y las sonrisas que emanaban de sus rosados labios lo demostraban… ¡Tala era fantástico!…

Cogió la escopeta más cercana a su mano y disparo fallando descomunalmente, un segundo tiro no fue la excepción. Apretó sus orbes árticas tratando de concentrarse en algo que no fuese la rabia y la impotencia que Bryan a veces le hacia sentir, volvió a abrir sus ojos y apuntando disparo…

"- Ahhh… sigue pésima tu puntería- para su desespero el peli-lavanda se había puesto a su lado cogiendo otro rifle que al ser empuñada fue disparada de inmediato ganando un gran peluche afelpado que le fue extendido- Toma…- le dijo

Mas, haciendo caso omiso, Yuriy volvió a pagar para tener nuevamente una oportunidad de disparar… al segundo intento esta vez acertó en un blanco, no el mejor pero al menos había ganado un gracioso muñeco de trapo que extendió al americanito. Max amplio una gran sonrisa y tomando el regalo que Ivanov le hacia le agradeció jocosamente…

Bryan bufo ante el extraño actuar del pelirrojo _"Debe estar enojado de algo que aun no se…"_ reflexiono y le entrego el peluche que había ganado a Tyson, ya que estaba parado cerca suyo, pero aun tenia dos tiros más y sin desperdicio alguno quiso regalar los muñecos felposos a los dos chinos, mas de inmediato Kai se había adelantado dando un propio regalo al oriental (¿En que momento había jugado el bicolor?) por lo que entrego dos preciosos animales de felpa a la asiática rebosante de felicidad… _"Va a ser un largo día…"_ añadió soltando un respingo…

Subieron a uno de los atractivos juegos de la feria y luego a otro, y después uno más antes de detenerse a comer algo en unos de los puestillos del lugar… para sorpresa del peli-lavanda otra vez su pelirrojo novio había rehusado a sentarse a su lado, igual que en los juegos mecánicos, y en cambio había ido a tomar posición junto al pecoso rubio que no paraba de sonreír. Bufo algo enfadado por el infantil actuar de Ivanov. Si estaba molesto con él porque no se le plantaba de frente y le gritaba como en otras ocasiones lo bruto e insensible que era, es verdad que le apenaba un poco ser reprendido en medio de la calle, pero al menos sabia que pese a todo, Yuriy, le daba la importancia necesaria a él y su relación, pero… pero ahora, el taheño había estado muy ausente. No, no solo ahora, sino desde hacia buen tiempo que las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos… todo se estaba desmoronando y lo peor de todo, es que no le importaba demasiado…

"- No es verdad…- se dijo- Yo lo quiero tanto como antes… es solo que… estoy confundido- concluyo resoplando fuertemente. Y para su total exaspero el motivo de su confusión estaba sentado a su lado, invadiendo el lugar que su ruso oji-azul debía ocupar y no solo lo decía por el banquillo que compartían en ese momento…

"- ¿Huh?. ¿Quieres probar un poquito?.- le ofreció la niña al notar como los ojos lavandas se posaban sobre ella. De inmediato Bryan declino tal ofrecimiento y volteo a mirar ese par de árticas cuencas que le congelaron al instante, su pelirrojo estaba molesto. Le medio sonrió y como respuesta Ivanov volteo su cara totalmente enardecido, soltó otro respingo mientras su mano se posaba sobre su rostro en forma afligida…

"- ¿Quieren algodón de azúcar?.- pregunto tras sentirse lo suficientemente asfixiado por aquella mirada azul-ártica. Varios de ellos levantaron la mano al momento mientras sonrientes asentían…

"- Para mi dos por favor y para Max también- pidió el nipón con esa voz resonante que tenia y unos ojos de borrego muerto que a Bryan hicieron callar y aceptar de inmediato tal petición, después de todo sabia que Max era insaciable en cuanto a dulces se refería y que Tyson, pues… era Tyson

"- Esta bien…- dijo poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que la oriental también lo hacia

"- Te acompaño- manifestó esbozando una sonrisa y dejando sus peluches al cuidado de su hermano quien enarco una ceja cuando un gran oso marrón y una jirafa se había interpuesto entre él y Kai

"- No es necesario- refuto el peli-lavanda, después de todo si se había ofrecido para algo así era porque quería estar un momento solo, sin ese ambiente asfixiante que le rodeaba…

"- ¡Claro que si!.- exclamo en respuesta- No podrías traer… hum… siete algodones tu solo- añadió mientras contaba con sus dedos. Bryan miro a todos los presentes antes de voltear y caminar. La chiquilla, aun con la sonrisa intacta, se apresuro detrás de él sin caer en cuenta de que un par de afilados ojos azules iban clavados en su espalda…

El tiempo que transcurrió, después de que Bryan y Mei se fueran, no sabrían decirlo con seguridad ninguno de ellos, pues bastante ocupados en sus propios asuntos de mantenían como para contar los minutos corridos. Tyson mantenía una amena charla con su pecosito compañero, sobre cosas sin importancia… lo que harían mañana, de adonde podrían ir, que podrían cenar o almorzar juntos… cosas sin relevancia ciertamente, mientras que Kai no dejaba de mirar y gruñir a cuanta persona se atreviese a mirar al chino que algo avergonzado trataba de calmar aquellos injustificados y recalcitrantes celos en su novio… y Yuriy, bueno… Tala parecía el único al que el tiempo mortificaba, su pierna no había dejado de moverse y sus dedos tamborilear sobre la mesa plástica en la que se hallaban…

"- Tala se ve impaciente…- había comentado el chino tras voltear disimuladamente sus ojos sobre el pelirrojo

"- ¿Y que?.- respondió su compañero ganándose una mirada reprobatoria

"- Creo que debería ir a buscar a Bryan, así evito problemas a ambos…- reflexiono en las posibilidades de que aquello ocurriera

"- ¿Te refieres a nosotros?.- pregunto algo confundido el bicolor

"- No… a ellos- contesto con una sonrisilla burlona- Bueno… es mejor que vaya de una vez…- espeto poniéndose de pie mas la mano de Kai le detuvo

"- Yo voy contigo- dijo en tono seco Hiwatari, no obstante una negación Rei recibió- ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya contigo?.-

"- Porque tu debes hacer algo acá…- manifestó con una sonrisa mientras se libraba del agarre de su novio- Tu debes cuidar a estos pequeños…- acoto apuntando a los peluches que les rodeaban. Kai enarco una ceja…

"- Estas bromeando ¿Verdad?.-

"- Nop… así que haz el favor de quedarte y cuidar las cosas- pidió y al instante Kai volvió a negarse- Por favor…- insistió tomándole de la mano- Prometo compensarte después…- añadió para después arrepentirse al notar como una mueca malévola dibujaba en el rostro del bicolor, suspiro resignado a su metida de pata pero no retrocedió pues Hiwatari ya había aceptado su propuesta…

Hizo un poco de ruido al recorrer su silla captando la atención de los demás, quienes al momento le preguntaron donde es que iba… Kon les contesto que a buscar a su hermana, pues se le había antojado algodón de azúcar a Kai al cual de inmediato voltearon la mirada incrédulamente para ver como este asentía. Mas con lo que no contaba era con que Ivanov se ofreciera a acompañarlo… no tenia una excusa para retenerle por lo que accedió afligidamente. No es que le molestara la compañía del taheño. Es solo que deseaba hablar con aquellos extraviados, sobre la extraña proximidad que estaban demostrando al perderse de ese modo solos, los dos…

"- Hum… Este, Tala…- hablo cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la mesa que anteriormente compartían con sus demás amigos- Así no vamos a encontrarlos… que tal si nos dividimos- propuso rogando, interiormente, para que Ivanov aceptara y así tratar de hallarlos él primero

"- Claro… porque no- contesto y con una gran sonrisa, Rei le indico por la dirección que tomaría mientras Tala lo hacia por el lado contrario, se dieron diez minutos antes de encontrarse en ese mismo lugar y es así como se encaminaron por distintas direcciones…

:-:-:-:

"_¿Dónde se habrán metido?…"_ se preguntaba mientras sus ojos inspeccionaban a su entorno, cada caseta y juego era objeto de su minuciosa observación… mas nada encontraba por aquellos lugares _"¿Y si ya regresaron con los demás?"_ continuaba pensando, pero al notar la hora todavía quedaba tiempo para que se completara los diez minutos, por lo que continuo caminando por la vereda que había entre tienda y tienda, hasta que un ruido extraño llamo su atención. De inmediato reconoció el sonido del agua correr. Se aproximo para ver lo que parecía una fuente enorme, oculto tras los toldos que recubrían las casetas de juegos, incursiono un poco más y se sorprendió de la majestuosidad de aquella escultura… una gran fuente blanquecina con unos bellos peces saltando desde el centro mientras escupían agua cristalina, la misma que era usada por algunos niños para mojarse las cabezas por el calor y para algunas parejas como fondo perfecto para profesar su amor… sonrió mientras más se aproximaba…

Sin embargo se quedo tieso al contemplar que una de aquellas parejas él la conocía… apretó sus ojos fuertemente y luego los froto antes de volver a dirigir su atención a aquel par de acaramelados jóvenes que compartían un beso… No podía ser cierto… No podía creer lo que veía… No… ¡Simplemente era imposible!... Bryan y Mei no podrían estar besándose de ese modo en aquel particular lugar… No y no, se repetía a medida se acercaba hacia ellos…

"- ¡Mei!. ¡Bryan!.- había gritado captando la espantada atención de los dos- ¿Qué rayos creen que hacen?.- cuestiono enfadado mientras sus manos se apretaban al igual que sus dientes

"- No… ¡No es lo que crees!.- había espetado inmediatamente el peli-lavanda sonrojado al verse descubierto de ese modo

"- No es cuestión de creer o no… ¡Es lo que vi!.-

"- Pe-Pero…- tartamudeo la china sin saber exactamente que decir

"- No trates de poner una excusa… ¡Sé bien lo que vi, Mei!.-

"- Pero hermano…- refuto la peli-morada mientras se le aproximaba y le tomaba del brazo- No es lo que piensas… no estábamos haciendo nada malo-

"- Hn…- el oriental miro a su hermana y luego a su sempai quien rehuyo a su mirada… no sabia que hacer. Había imaginado un par de veces, desde que se había enterado de los sentimientos de ambos, que algo como 'eso' podría suceder, pero el que lo haya pensado no quería decir que estuviese preparado para ello y ahora que lo había presenciado, ciertamente, no estaba preparado… no sabia que decir, que reclamar, como reaccionar… ¿Y si Yuriy hubiera sido quien los habría encontrado?. ¡Rayos!. ¿Qué habría pasado?... no quería ni imaginarse eso, pues de seguro algo habría estallado y estaba casi seguro que ese 'algo' habría sido el labio de Bryan tras la bofetada que hubiese recibido…

"- Kot… peque…- había vuelto a decir Kuznetzov con un tono suave mientras se le plantaba de frente- No es como crees, no estábamos haciendo nada malo… solo, fue un momento de flaqueza… sabes muy bien que ella me gusta tanto como yo le gusto, solo… solo queríamos probar…-

"_¿Probar?… ¿Probar que?…"_ se decía así mismo, no entendía claramente lo que Bryan trataba de explicarle, era tan confuso y él aun se hallaba confundido… lo único que su mente había captado era la situación actual, Bryan y su hermana estaban engañando a uno de sus mejores amigos y él… él… ¿Qué debía hacer?…

"- No se lo digas a Yuriy…- como leyendo su mente el peli-lavanda había soltado aquellas palabras tan atemorizantes- Por favor peque… no le digas a nadie…- había vuelto a pedir con un tono tan ajeno al estoico ruso que en realidad era y Kon no sabia que responder…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"- Esta tardando…- había vuelto a repetirse el taheño mientras consultaba con su reloj, apenas habían pasado un par de minutos después de culminar el plazo de los diez, pero con la impaciencia que traía desde hace rato claramente ese par de minutos lo ponían algo exaltado- A lo mejor y ya los encontró…- y con aquel bisbiseo se encamino por el mismo lugar que Rei había tomado…

Caminaba con el rostro levantado, mirando por sobre las cabezas, buscando de igual forma que lo había hecho el chino… al pasar por uno de los puestos un sonido llamo su atención. No, no era un sonido sino una voz… una conocida voz. Despacio se fue acercando, camuflándose entre los doseles, para no verse descubierto…

Una mano se llevo a su boca para cubrir de inmediato el grito de sorpresa que iba a soltar. Sus ojos azules impactados se habían abierto y su respiración se quedo trabada en sus pulmones… esa voz… había acertado al reconocer a la persona dueña de aquella voz y ahora lo que veía ciertamente le había pasmado…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los ojos dorados se le quedaron contemplando absortos en lo que le había dicho Kuznetzov¿Estaba conciente de lo que le estaba pidiendo?. Aunque, en realidad no sabia exactamente que hacer… después de todo era su hermana de la que hablaban _"Mi hermana… contra mi amigo…"_ no podía elegir, mas su mente en blanco y una maraña de emociones en sus adentros le habían hecho asentir ligeramente, accediendo, a favor de lo que realmente sabia que estaba mal, afirmando a tan estúpida demanda…

"- Pero el que haya aceptado no quiere decir que lo haya aprobado…- hablo tras un momento en que su cabeza había vuelto a funcionar- No estoy a favor de esto… ¡Traición es traición!. Y no quiero que Tala se vea como un estúpido engañado por ustedes dos…-

"- Hermano…-

"- Lo se peque… soy yo el que debe arreglar las cosas, quien debe tomar una decisión…- Rei cubrió su cara con ambas manos, estaba afligido sabia que aquellas palabras de Bryan significaban que al final alguno de aquellos dos iba a terminar por sufrir. Su hermana o Ivanov. ¿A quien escoger?…

"- Es mejor que regresemos…- hablo aun oculto tras sus manos- Tala debe estarme esperando en aquel lugar…-

"- ¡Yuriy esta aquí!.- exclamo agitado el oji-lavanda

"- No… quedamos en encontrarnos por aquel lugar- aclaro el chino apuntando con su dedo y en cuanto soltó un suspiro se encamino para aquel lugar seguido de los otros dos silenciosos muchachos sin saber que un curioso par de ojos habían observado la escena desde un punto alejado…

**TBC…**

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_  
"Hatsu-mode"-- _Es el evento que se realiza en Japón para el año nuevo y es nada menos, que la primera visita al Templo, como ya lo dijo Tyson (x.X) se realiza una serie de acontecimientos en los principales monasterios…  
_"Ganjitsu"-- _Día de Año Nuevo  
_"Matsuri"-- _Literalmente significa Fiesta, se realizan desfiles y demás danzas  
_"Yukata"-- _Imagino que saben lo que es, pero bueno… son kimonos más ligeros y veraniegos, son distinguibles para hombre y mujeres debido al estampado y los colores de que sean hechos…  
_"Obi"-- _Son las fajas con las que se amarran los Kimonos y Yukatas…  
_"Genbus"-- _Bueno, son las zapatillas de madera que acompañan a las Yukatas, llamadas también Zoris  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

Bueno, dadas las explicaciones del caso, me remito solo a lo importante¡Diox!. Ustedes me van a matar con este capitulo ¿Verdad?.. Ahhh, no las culpo… y como sé que ustedes Odian a mis OC's pues ya verán que buenos motivos les daré para ello (Muajaja) pero mientras… Hum… ¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar?. ¿Bryan, a quien escogerá?. ¿Hizo bien Rei al aceptar guardar el secreto?. ¿Tala… habrá visto todo?. ¿Kai en serio pedira a Rei vestirse de mujer o hara caso al consejo de Yuriy?. Eso y más en el siguiente capitulo… hasta entonces, esperare sus amenazas (XD)

**..: C-_Y_ou :..**

Muchísimas **G_r_A_c_I_a_S **por sus reviews a:

**-- Claudel Kurayami--** (¿Mi día Internacional?. (XD) ¡Muchísimas Gracias!. Por el abrazote y el review, y pues como ves, la cosa se puso peor… Te cuidas!.)

**-- H.Fanel.K-- **(Ohh… Gracias, gracias… sabes que yo también te Quiero mucho ¿Verdad?. y lo que pusiste en tu profile aun no te lo pude agradecer debidamente… TNX por todo!. C-you)

**-- MAX(RUBIA)-- **(Ok… Tarde muchísimo en actualizar, pero prometo que no volverá a pasar (palabra de Boy-Scout) que bueno que te gusto, espero que este también te guste. PoKa!.)

**-- Shiroi Tsuki-- **(¿Con Mao?. ¡Diox!. (x.X) pero bueno… si es bastante ruidosa y todo, pero no llega al extremo ¿O si?. Bueno, quien sabe y talvez aparezca la susodicha; y el Hexágono se complica n.nU)

**-- Shingryu Inazuma-- **(A mi tampoco me gusta que peleen, pero a veces suele suceder hasta en las parejas más estables… y créeme cuando te diga, que esto esta basado en hechos reales (claro que yo en el lugar de Rei u.ú) Saludos!)

**-- The life is a dream-- **(Muchas gracias (n.n) sé que tarde, pero gracias por tu paciencia… espero que te guste este capitulo también!. C-You)

**-- Alexa Hiwatari-- **(¡Fabuloso!. Muchas gracias, no sabes lo contenta que me pones (n.n) ojalá y este capi también te guste… PoKa)

**-- Isis-Bere-Chan-- **(Muñeka ¿Cambiando otra vez tu Nick, (n.n) pero bueno… espero que te haya gustado mi preciada Manita, Yo también lo recuerdo y por eso atesoro mucho mi Fic anterior, nos conocimos por el y eso fue algo sumamente especial ¡Te Adoro!. Besotes mi princesa!.! C-you Soon… )

**-- Addanight--** (¿Qué decir?. Las cosas simplemente suceden… pero, en serio ¿La odias tanto como a Nanami?. Pensé q Nanami era al q mas odiabas… vaya… como ya te dije te estaré dando más motivos para odiar a varias personas… C-You)


	3. La llegada

No doy más disculpas… (Creo que las aburrirá de cualquier forma n.ñ) simplemente les pido un poco de comprensión y paciencia ¿Okis?...

**».**Este capitulo compone parte de:: _**Kai&Rei Cruzade**_**.«**

**Disclaimer:** … No es mío (los personajes, claro esta n.nU)…

**Parejas:** Kai/Rei – Yuriy/Bryan/OC – Tyson/Max¿Yuriy?

**Genero:** El único que realmente vale la pena… Yaoi

**Dedicatoria:** Este fic va dedicado con todo mi Cariño a mi Linda y Adorada Hermana **Anis Asakura/Isis Tsurumi **_Manita…¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!... por tomarte la molestia de releer mi anterior fic y por siempre animarme a continuar con más… sé que esta historia te gusta mucho y que constantemente me pides que la actualice (lo cual intento asiduamente, lo prometo ñ.ñ)… mira que no tengo excusa, solo espero que me perdones por la tardanza (Te Amo Muchísimo ºxº) _

**Simbología: **

"-Diálogos-  
_"Pensamientos"  
_'Ironias o resaltar frase'  
(_Traducciones_)… en caso de que haya  
:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·: cambio de perspectiva  
·▬·▬·▬·▬· cambio de escena

««**Я**_**e**_**n**_**-**_**A**_**i **_**C**_**h**_**u**_**u**_**D**_**ok**_**u**»»

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•  
«**P**_**a**_**r**_**t**_**e I**_**I**_**I**» **L**_**l**_**eg**_**a**_**da**  
•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

_**C**_amino cabizbajo, inseguro, mientras dubitativas preguntas atosigaban su mente. Miro el cemento que bajo sus pies encandilaban por el reflejo del ardiente sol formando a lo lejos un camino que se hacia nubloso. Las expendedurías a sus costados se llenaban de gente bulliciosa, sin embargo, como a un criminal, la culpa le corroía haciéndose invisible de las miradas ajenas… ¿Debía hablar?. ¿Decir algo?. ¿Contar lo que había visto?... la inseguridad que le hacia vacilar se arraigaba confundiéndole. Presa de la incertidumbre continuo caminando mirando cada paso que daba…

Cuando hubo llegado al lugar señalado un agudo dolor se hizo presente en su pecho. Los observo, callado, con una expresión insubsistente, no obstante se forzó a sonreír. Acerco su andanza y se planto junto a ellos…

"- Perdón por el retraso.- dijo con la trivial sonrisa que ahora mantenían sus labios

"- No… no te preocupes.- le contestaron con otra similar imitación de júbilo, en tanto el silencio engorronado de un significado incomprensible para él hacia un embrollo en el fondo de su estomago al simple hecho de contemplar aquel par de rostros de pensamientos ausentes- ¿Vamos?.- insto nuevamente el menor al notar la alargada auscultación de parte de Tala…

"- Si, claro.-

Anduvieron silenciosos nuevamente. Cada uno sumergido en su propio pensamiento, en su propia culpa, tratando de averiguar lo correcto y erróneo de sus actos, tratando de asimilar una verdad que para algunos seria doloroso y para otros quizá un tanto incomprensible, pero al fin y al cabo una verdad. Ideando un método para sacar a flote lo escondido de sus meditaciones y rememorando lo anteriormente visto. Y sin embargo buscando desesperadamente la solución para no dañar a nadie en el proceso, mucho menos a esa persona que realmente ahora predominaba en sus pensamientos…

A veces un momento puede cambiar a las personas, cambiarles la vida, cambiarles el alma, hacerles dar cuenta de la verdad oculta de las cosas y hacerles comprender la importancia de lo que están a punto de perder… no, no querría ello… perder era algo que no estaba concebido, buscar una manera de sobrellevar lo momentos que pasan, los que debían enfrentar, y quizás encontrar en sus actos un camino más factible que el dañar un inocente corazón…

"- Estas muy callado… ¿Acaso sucede algo?.- la preocupación en aquella voz, el toque de sus finos dedos sobre su mano. ¿Por qué de pronto todo eso quemaba?...

"- No es nada…- respondió fingiendo una sonrisa, correspondiendo aquel ligero toque con un agarre posesivo, haciendo menguar el dolor de una quemadura producto de la culpa de verse mintiéndole a aquel ser…

"- ¿Seguro?.- siguió espetando con autentica curiosidad, pero que a sus oídos sonaban con un tinte de preocupación. Sin el valor suficiente para mentirle por segunda vez, asintió ligeramente y en un movimiento denodado se desespero por rodearlo entre sus brazos- En serio… ¿Estas bien?.- indago asombrado por aquel firme y cálido abrazo. Una muestra de afecto en tanto tiempo… se sentía bien. Subió sus brazos enrollándole fuertemente la espalda, en tanto la cabeza del más alto se posaba oculto entre su cuello…

"- Te Quiero… Lo sabes ¿Verdad?.- hablo pausado, dejando deslizar su aliento por aquel níveo cuello, pensando en lo posterior que diría y en la respuesta que recibiría…

El taheño se mostró algo sorprendido. ¿Por qué de repente preguntaba aquello?. ¿Por qué de repente le daba una muestra tan abierta de afecto en medio de tanta gente?... no estaba completamente seguro de las respuestas y sintió miedo, un miedo producido al darse cuenta de que por más años que habían pasado juntos, ya sea como amigos o amantes, aun Kuznetzov podía darle ciertas inesperadas sorpresas. Creyó conocerlo, saber todo lo que pasaba por aquella inestable cabeza, conocer a fondo lo inescrutable de sus sentimientos y actuar de acuerdo a ellos, sin embargo, al parecer, todo aquello no había sido más que una fantasía creado por su deseo de verse sumergido en el remolino que Bryan representaba y salir completamente ileso de ello… que ingenuo que era…

"- Da…- respondió suave, juntando su mejilla con la del peli-lavanda, cerrando los ojos e inhalando a fondo para contener aquellos efervescentes sentimientos…

"- Yuriy… tu… ¿Aun me quieres?.- y ahí estaba la pregunta, un interrogante que bien sabia su respuesta, no obstante anhelaba oírla en ese momento en que su corazón estaba tan vulnerablemente expuesto a las dudas…

"- Igual o más que antes…- contesto y sintió como las grandes manos del mayor se cerraban en puños aprensando su ropaje, ignoro el vuelco que su estomago dio y girando su rostro un ligero beso le planto en la comisura de sus labios, y como preludio de la tormenta que se avecinaba Bryan correspondió aquel gesto con otro beso…

:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:

En cuanto había notado como el pelirrojo retardaba sus pasos para aproximarse hasta el lado de Bryan, cierta emoción le embargo. Quizás el creer una pronta reconciliación entre aquellos dos es que le tenían en aquel agradable amago mental, pensar que tanto Tala como Bryan serian capaces de arreglar sus problemas es que aliviaba ligeramente su corazón… o ¿Quizás el saberse libre de un poco de aquella sensación de culpa y traición es que le hacia sonreír con algo de alivio?...

Sin embargo, él tenía su propio conflicto palpable, el mismo que caminaba a su lado, presionando su mano. El problema de jugar con tres corazones, es que pese a lo que fuere, en el mejor de los casos, siempre habrá uno que saldrá lastimado y en el peor, los tres producirán un corte tan profundo que difícilmente sobrevivirán al más ligero viento… y no quería eso ¡Por supuesto que no!. Pero contra la marea era muy difícil pelear…

"- Sabías lo que sucedería… ellos se quieren.- dijo sin voltear su mirada hacia su hermana, porque si lo hacia, nuevamente su ánimo se doblegaría y eso no podía permitirse… debía ser fuerte, por los tres chicos que habían retozado un peligroso juego de engaños, para ayudarles a salir del hueco que poco a poco ahondaban con sus propias manos…

"- …- callada, sigilosa y reacia al reproche de su hermano se mantenía. No es que estuviese tentada a pelear por lo que era suyo, porque sabia que Bryan no lo era. Pero el enorme palpitar dentro su pecho, la cálida sangre transitando bajo su piel y las sensaciones aflorando por sus poros, aun rememoraban la pequeña escena en la que había sido participe del beso regalado por el ruso mayor… ¡Cielos! Recordaba cada detalle de aquellos finos labios saboreando los suyos, quizás había sido un contacto leve pero no por ello menos delicioso, y aquellas grandes manos sosteniendo su estrecha espalda ¡Glorioso!… sin duda había sido un momento maravilloso estropeado por la aparición de su querido hermano y el verse regañado por este no apañaría en lo mínimo el animo que ahora portaba.

Sus grisáceos ojos levemente volvieron a posarse sobre los dos chicos que estancados se mantenían a muchos pasos de su espalda, y el ver aquel delicado beso entre ambos le hizo sentir agobiada… quizás debido al sentimiento de culpa… pero no, no había porque sentirse así. La culpa era para aquellas personas que creían haber actuado erradamente frente a otras, y ella en ningún momento pensó que aquel tierno beso con Kuznetzov fuera un error ni mucho menos, es más, si tuviese otra oportunidad similar volvería aprovecharla del mismo modo… y esperaba que pronto se diese aquella situación…

:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:

Ya no muy lejos de aquel lugar, los ojos rojizos desinteresados parecían cerrarse por quinta vez en ese lapso de tiempo, sin embargo al simple sonido provinente de una risilla los abría desmesuradamente atento en busca de la causa del ruido y gruñía al saberse que aquella persona no era la que esperaba. Escuetas sonrisas se dibujaban entonces en los labios de los otros dos, que con interés no perdían detalle del espectáculo proporcionado por el bicolor…

"- ¿Qué hora es?.- escupió solamente para silenciar a ambos muchachitos

"- Cuarto para las seis.- respondió el blondo con su perenne sonrisa

"- Diez minutos más tarde desde la ultima vez que preguntaste.- acoto Kinomiya ignorante a la mirada voraz de la que fue victima

"- Mpf…- bufo poniéndose de pie, ya era bastante tiempo el esperado por un maldito algodón de azúcar, así que… ¿Dónde estaba Rei?. Ciertamente no era un pensamiento muy coherente, pero la preocupación ya le carcomía las neuronas, o al menos la rabia las hervía…

"- ¿Dónde vas?.- curiosearon los menores, a lo que Hiwatari solo otorgo una mirada molesta como respuesta y se alejo de la mesa… no fueron muchos los metros recorridos cuando a su vista se dilucidaban las figuras conocidas. Se acerco algo hastío por la tardanza y la mala compañía, mas antes de cualquier reproche sus palabras fueron acalladas por las expresiones apagadas de los dos orientales

"- ¡Ah!. ¡Kai!.- exclamo el chino en cuanto lo vio, una sonrisa pinto en sus labios disimulando, sin embargo su mueca anterior ya había sido vislumbrada y eso lo sabia por la mirada que ahora le era dedicada…

La pequeña china sintió el entorno algo pesado y sin decir nada se soltó de la mano de su hermano para alejarse corriendo hacia la mesa donde con agrado tomo el peluche entre sus brazos y con extrañas disculpas se excusaba con Max y Tyson, tanto por la tardanza como el hecho de regresar con las manos vacías…

Kai continuo en silencio mirándole y Rei desviaba por segundos sus orbes para luego regresarlas sobre las rojizas cuencas… abrió la boca dispuesto a decir la primera palabra, mas la volvía a cerrar tras sentir su voz acallada por la conciencia que le dictaba en cada frase la verdad que quería revelar, mas que había prometido al peli-lavanda resguardarla bajo llave…

"- ¿Sucedió algo?.- pregunto por fin, mas al instante en que se sintió evadido por la dorada mirada reformulo su pregunta- ¿Qué sucedió?.- asegurando con ello que la verdad fuese dicha…

"- No encontramos el algodón de azúcar.- contesto tras darse la pauta para su respuesta y sonrió acercándosele un poco más. Hiwatari frunció el entrecejo, pero como en anteriores pasadas no forzó por una respuesta al oriental, se limito a asentir y a rodearle con un brazo por sobre los hombros dispuesto a encaminarle de nuevo a la mesa que compartían desde hacia casi una hora, sin embargo pronto se cercioro de la presencia de sus dos compatriotas que a lo lejos caminaban en silencio uno cerca del otro y dedujo que quizá una pelea se había suscitado, siendo participe de ello su precioso chino, quien ahora mantenía en silencio aquello por no parecer entrometido… si, eso de seguro era lo que había acontecido y ciertamente un haz lenitivo abarroto su pesado palpitar…

El acaecer nocturno fue devolviéndoles un poco de aquella calma perdida durante la tarde, la conversación fluía sobre temas triviales, la escuela principalmente, y los estrepitosos juegos artificiales los mantuvieron maravillados, con la vista al cielo, por incontables minutos que muy bien aprovecharon algunos para tomarse las manos…

Así prontamente llego la hora de despedirse y cada cual, con su acompañante, tomo un camino diferente…

Dentro de aquel elegante automóvil negro sus ojos difícilmente podían concentrarse en los hermosos multicolores destellos que adornaban festivamente la calle, su mente estaba muy ocupada como para disfrutar del espectáculo visible. Recordaba, pensaba y debatía consigo mismo la mejor manera de enfrentar la situación, de sentirse bien al tenerle de frente y mentirle en caso de una interrogación. No gustaba de hacerlo, pero al parecer no tenia opción y eso era lo que realmente detestaba… dejarle sin salida, atrapado y sofocado. ¡Rayos!. Solo deseaba gritar para acallar aquella estúpida vocecilla que le torturaba con palabras juiciosas que bien sabía eran correctas, más no fáciles de decir…

Y cuando el automóvil se detuvo en un semáforo rojo, cuando encaro su reflejo en la ventana, cuando sus ojos fueron presa de una atención, fue cuando noto que no era el único ahí sentado con la mirada pérdida y vacía… no era el único que padecía por aquel extraño malestar, porque a su lado estaba él, callado y pensativo, mirándole por el rabillo de sus irises rojizos, desconcertado y algo temeroso quizás…

Trago duramente y sintió decaer su animo aun más… porque lo lastimaba sin quererlo y él callaba para no perderlo. Sin duda lo amaba muchísimo, pero a veces se postraba desesperado de sacarle alguna palabra y oír de sus labios los sentimientos que se guardaba… ¡Sabía que le amaba!. Él se lo repetía constantemente, es solo que a veces también deseaba escuchar algún regaño por su parte, alguna otra frase fuera de la comprensión, quería que le retara y le gritara cuando estuviese equivocado o molesto, así al menos sabría la preocupación que le proporcionaba y comprendería que era imperfecto. ¡Porque lo sabía!. ¡Rei Kon no era perfecto!... pero Kai pensaba lo contrario y eso le daba un poco de miedo. ¿Qué pasaría cuando Hiwatari descubriera la verdad?. ¿Qué pasaría cuando abriera los ojos y notara sus máculas?. ¿Le dejaría?. ¿Le abandonaría?. ¿Le traicionaría?...

Bajo su cabeza levemente y luego volteo a mirarle, Kai también viro, le sonrió sencillamente y se aproximo hasta su cuerpo en busca de un poco de confort sobre su hombro. Apoyo su cabeza y cerro los ojos… Hiwatari sonrió enternecido y su brazo le rodeo en busca de apegarlo lo mayor posible contra su cuerpo, planto un beso sobre sus cabellos y también taponó su mirada…

"- Kai…- musito el chino, obteniendo un respingo por respuesta- ¿Yo… soy lo suficiente bueno para ti?.- pregunto, el bicolor por unos minutos se asombro y después sonrió ampliamente…

"- Yo creo que eres perfecto…- dijo mientras ceñía el abrazo sobre el delgado cuerpo, satisfecho de su respuesta, conciente de la verdad dicha, mas siendo ajeno a la punzada de malestar que estremeció el cuerpo del joven oriental… adelante, en el asiento del copiloto junto al chofer, la niña de cabellos morados ya se había dormido…

·▬·▬·▬·▬·▬·▬·▬·▬·▬·▬·▬·▬·

En cuanto se adentraron al vehículo, el mismo que había traído conduciendo, un pesado silencio se apropio del pequeño lugar… lo dos solos, taciturnos, sintiendo un extraño sentimiento robarles el aire y dejarles a cambio aquel olor sulfúrico que los ahogaba, menguándoles las ganas de respirar, sin embargo dejando que por acto reflejo sus cuerpos se movilizaran indolentes…

Bryan metió la llave al resguardo del vehículo y con dos vueltas trato de encenderlo, mas como todo aquel día, no siguió sus demandas. Refunfuño intentando por segunda vez, teniendo el mismo resultado…

"- Maldición…- musito dando un ligero golpe sobre la piel que revestía el volante. Los ojos azules se volcaron sobre él y su delgada mano sujeto la suya atrapando su atención…

"- Con golpes no lograras que encienda…- aconsejo con una sonrisa aplacada. Bryan asintió y tomo su mano hasta llevarla a sus labios donde un suave beso depositó para luego restregarla sobre su mejilla. Sin perder detalle alguno, los ojos de su compañero le observaron atentos y su cuerpo fue replegándose sobre el otro y pronto se vio a si mismo invadiendo con brusquedad la boca del mayor, siendo correspondido con el mismo brío que ponía. Las manos del peli-lavanda se cerraron sobre su angosta espalda, apresándole sobre su cuerpo en tanto la invasión hacia su cavidad continuaba, mientras las suyas se mantenían sosteniendo el respaldo del asiento.

Ya sin aliento se dejo caer sobre el amplio pecho de Kuznetzov, quien a su vez arremolinaba las rojizas hebras entre sus dedos. Un silencio nuevamente atosigaba su entorno, mas en una dudosa táctica de contraataque fue Yuriy quien resintiendo el peso de una verdad escondida se propuso a hablar de aquello que le traía algo inquieto… lo que había visto, lo que le hacia sentir aquella extraña culpabilidad, lo que le mantenía nervioso y lo que quería expresar… pero ¿Seria conveniente decírselo a Bryan?, de cualquier modo expulsar parte de aquel amargo sabor debía de hacerle sentir mejor que atorarlo en medio de su garganta y ahogarse con el producto de una invasión, porque así se sentía. Un invasor… Había sido testigo de algo que supo de inmediato debía ser un secreto, o al menos eso pretendían simular ¿O porque esconderse a ojos de los demás?... pero por su inquieta curiosidad había presenciado una escena por demás afectuosa…

En ese momento recordaba como la sangre se acumulaba bajo su pálida piel, como su estomago hormigueo y sus piernas flaquearon… no le incumbía. Es cierto. Pero no se movió de ese lugar hasta que hubo pasado aquel embarazoso momento, había sido una suerte el no ser descubierto, no obstante, al ser testigo de ello, había develado un secreto que quizá debía divulgarlo o en todo caso acallarlo hasta que fuese el mismo participe el responsable de comentarlo… y ahí andaba su problema… quizás si se lo dijera, a ese chico, quizás si hablaba sobre lo que había pasado, quizás él le respondería que ya lo sabía, o por lo contrario acabaría hundiendo a una fantástica persona…

"- Bryan…- dijo al fin- Quiero comentarte algo que vi…- y por muy extraño que pareciera creyó oír como el corazón del oji-lavanda se paraba por unos segundos, resto importancia y continuo…

·▬·▬·▬·▬·▬·▬·▬·▬·▬·▬·▬·▬·

Sabía que algo andaba mal ahí… no podía asegurarlo, pero bien podía observar aquellas desviadas miradas que se lanzaban. Ajusto el retrovisor para admirar aquellos pares de ojos que se rehuían mutuamente, mordió su labio inferior y volvió a fijar su vista al asfaltado camino. Suspiro.

"- ¿Cómo estuvo todo?.- se animo a preguntar una vez que el silencio se le hizo incomodo

"- ¡Fantástico!.- espeto al instante uno de los chiquillos que le acompañaban- Yuriy-senpai me ha regalado este peluche… ¡Lo gano para mi!. Además hemos subido a muchos juegos, comido dulces y visto los fuegos artificiales… ¿Tú también los has visto, Hiro?.- le pregunto con aquella curiosa sonrisa, mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de su asiento para contemplarle de cerca

"- Claro, estuvieron geniales este año…- respondió con una sencilla sonrisa, desviando por segundos sus marrones ojos del camino para avistarlos en el espejo, el mismo que le enseñaba aquella mueca decaída en su hermano- ¿Y tu Tyson, te has divertido?.- indago solo para obtener la atención del menor

"- Eh. Si.- respondió casi más por la sorpresa de la pregunta que por el simple hecho de contestar. Hitoshi lo observo detenidamente y luego viro su atención sobre el pequeño rubio quien nuevamente acallaba su voz, dejándoles inmersos en el silencio del que anteriormente quiso escapar, el mismo que aferrado, los mantenía enterrados en sus entrañas… resoplo resignado, ya después averiguaría el porque de aquel malestar…

Max retomo su lugar en el asiento trasero, aferro la cosa peluda entre sus brazos y hundió en ella su grácil rostro. Lo sabía… y se sentía culpable. Recordaba perfectamente el momento en que toda aquella situación había comenzado… rememoraba el exacto y transitorio minuto en que los ojos del japonés habían especulado la situación e interpretado la razón, la razón del porque su mano sujetaba la del pelirrojo durante aquellos artificios en el cielo y no la suya… -_¿Sucede algo, pequeño?._- Le había preguntado entonces el taheño y él, con una absurda respuesta, había logrado que Tala continuase sujetando su delgada mano. Sonrió agasajado, sin embargo provocando que aquella situación develara lo supuestamente ya superado…

Observo por el rabillo de sus cuencas azulinas y vislumbro la silueta del muchacho que había sido su compañero hasta entonces. Resoplo. Una conversación pendiente se destilaba entre la marejada de pensamientos que comenzaban a fluctuar incontrolables dentro su cabeza y, sin embargo, siendo la base la misma cosa… Ivanov Tala. Sonrió imperceptiblemente, o al menos tratando de no mostrar aquel azuzado gesto a su compañero, fallando miserablemente en el intento…

La gota que rebaso el vaso, eso es lo que había sido aquella diminuta curvatura en los labios del pequeño rubio… molesto, ofendido y traicionado ¡Así es como se sentía!. Y sin embargo ahí estaba el chiquillo, sujeto cual garrapata al muñeco de felpa, sonriendo y pensando en aquel sujeto… ¡Porque Rayos le hacia eso!. ¿Acaso no le era suficiente sus muestras de afecto?. ¿Acaso no había probado lo predispuesto que estaba por él?. Entonces… ¿Por qué aun le atormentaba con aquel sentimiento desviado hacia su persona?... Ya había sido rechazado, ya había llorado y sido consolado en su hombro… ¿Por qué no lo olvidaba entonces?. No obstante había oído su confesión y había aceptado ser su pareja ¿Se le estaba burlando?.

Apretó los puños, furioso, estiro su mano y con ello tomo del lomo a aquella bestia peluda, extrayéndole de los brazos de su dueño quien le miro completamente abstraído en la sorpresa, bajo la ventanilla del vehículo y lo lanzo a mitad del oscuro camino, lo más lejos que pudo, deseando que pronto un carro pasase por encima y acabara con aquel pesar que le impedía ser feliz…

"- ¡Tyson!.- exclamo su hermano igual de sorprendido e igual de enfadado

"- ¡Sigue manejando Hiro!.- respondió este con total insubordinación para luego dejarse caer sobre el asiento trasero, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, completamente indiferente a la acuosa mirada que ahora le era dirigida…

"- Eso fue muy infantil de tu parte…- comento el mayor con un tono reprensible que no hizo meollo alguno en su pequeño hermano, entonces volteo la mirada hacia el rubito. Los ojos azulinos, aglomerados en llanto reprimido, entraron en contacto con los suyos y en silencio le pregunto si deseaba que parara y fueran por el muñeco, mas una simple negación con su cabeza fue la contestación recibida, asintió y continuo inmerso en sus dudas y preguntas del absurdo comportamiento del menor de los Kinomiya mientras cada segundo los alejaba de la inocente víctima de los celos estrellada en el pavimento…

·▬·▬·▬·▬·▬·▬·▬·▬·▬·▬·▬·▬·

La mañana de ese sábado, no tenía nada de particular en realidad, el sol atizando el celestino cielo y la brisa gélida era algo ya asiduo en esa época estacionaria, no tendría porque sorprenderle en ningún sentido… aunque la verdadera razón que radicaba en aquel sosegado estado de animo que hacia reverberación en su apocada expresión, era lo acontecido el día pasado.

Toda la noche había pasado algo disconforme, buscando una señal que fuese a indicarle una sola manera de sobrellevar la situación que ahora le implicaba como participe en un acto que ni siquiera había imaginado. Su hermana y Bryan. Sabía que ambos se gustaban, mas creyó que aquel sentimiento era simples palabras… y ahora, con lo presenciado, comprendía lo errado de sus aseveraciones. Aquel 'me gusta' se había transformado en una traición hacia su pelirrojo amigo, el cual ajeno había besado la misma boca que le había engañado momentos antes… y él, acallando la verdad para no ser condenado de alguna manera.  
Sería difícil ciertamente encarar a su amigo, y es por ello que rogaba el lunes llegara pronto para que así la escuela le llenase de ocupaciones la cabeza, pero dos días latentes aun se avecinaban, dos días que sabia sería difícil escapar dado el itinerario que habían programado apenas salieron de vacaciones navideñas…

Estiro sus brazos, arqueando levemente el cuerpo con el movimiento de sus extremidades, bostezo y viro en su cama volviendo a cubrirse con las sabanas, no sabia la hora que era, y poco le importaba, no deseaba levantarse tan temprano y mucho menos salir de su cama… no obstante el resonar constante del timbre de su casa le había alertado de la visita recibida, la voz de su madre le llamo, mas haciendo oídos reacios se volvió a cubrir con sus cobijas convencido de que era Kai quien le mandaba a buscar "_Que suba, no pienso bajar" _musito y al instante oyó como su puerta rechinaba abriéndose…

"- Mira que eres flojo…- le dijeron al momento que su puerta hacia el característico sonido al ser cerrada- Levántate perezoso.- exigió su visitante en tanto se acomodaba a los pies de la cama

El cuerpo del chino tembló bruscamente bajo las sabanas y sus labios se comprimieron en un gesto nervioso, no era el visitante que esperaba de seguro, la voz suave, gruesa y demandante, no pertenecía su querido Kai… aquel chico sin duda era el ultimo que ahora deseaba ver y ahora lo tenia compartiendo su mismo ambiente, golpeándole los pies para que le prestara atención y rezongando divertido ante sus quejosos gruñidos…

"- Ya, ya, ya…- dijo saliendo de su resguardo entre las cobijas, lo contemplo con el ceño fruncido y a cambio recibió una generosa y cordial sonrisa. Hizo toda la pugna necesaria para ocultar tras una mascara natural la incesante marca de culpabilidad que lindaba sus cansinos ojos y se atrevió a sonreír- ¿Y a que debo tu matutina visita, Tala?.- pregunto

El pelirrojo trepo sobre la cama y a gatas avanzo hasta la altura del menor donde de frente le mantuvo bajo su seria y azulina mirada. Rei se estremeció ante aquel contacto visual, no supo si de nervios o de espanto, mas no le rehuyó ni un segundo la mirada, entonces Ivanov volvió a sonreírle con más agrado antes de tumbarse a su costado…

"- A nada en especial…- respondió cerrando lentamente sus celestinas orbes. Rei resoplo con afabilidad y se volvió a recostar en su mullido lecho. Yuriy ladeo su cabeza y entreabriendo sus cuencas se dedico a observar aquel pasible rostro que contemplaba el techo a su lado, giro completamente su cuerpo y sus brazos se cerraron sobre la complexión del más pequeño asustándole.

"- ¿Senpai?.- indago con un deje de curiosidad, haciendo que el taheño sonriese. ¡Hacia cuanto que Rei ya no le llamaba de ese modo!.

"- Estoy cansado… no me molestes.- simplemente atino a decir antes de simular un profundo sueño, el chinito sonrió graciosamente antes de imitar la acción de su mayor, mas no paso mucho tiempo antes de que aquella apócrifa soñolencia se hiciese autentica…

El tiempo que había transcurrido realmente no lo tenía en cuenta, pues solamente era conciente de la mirada grana que le dedicaba toda la rigidez acumulada en aquella intensa fijación. Trago pesadamente y giro el rostro entreviendo la cómoda expresión de su somnoliento amigo, para volver a avistar su atención sobre la cruda expresión de Hiwatari…

"- No… no es lo que piensas.- dijo casi de inmediato

"- Pero si no he pensado nada… simplemente estoy mirando como mi novio duerme con otro.- contesto con una ligera y sombría sonrisa en el rostro. Rei enmudeció sin saber como refutar aquella verdad, no obstante cuando trato de subsanar la mala interpretación fue acallado por los labios del bicolor que lo tomaron en un sorpresivo y ansioso beso. Se separaron lentamente, sin alejar demasiado sus rostros, observaron la disímil expresión de cada uno y se sonrieron, eso hasta que un manotazo alejo totalmente al ruso oji-rojo, el mismo que con una expresión seria protestaba tajante en su idioma nativo

"- ¿Mi culpa…?- espeto Tala reincorporándose sobre la ajena cama.- ¡Pero si fuiste tú el que interrumpió mi lindo sueño!.- recriminó apuntándole con el dedo. El oriental le volvió su mirada y sonrió apenadamente hacia su ruso novio.

"- ¡Eres tú el que esta en una cama ajena!.- refunfuño

"- ¿Y eso qué?. ¿Acaso estaba reservado este lugar?...- sonrió protervamente mientras de reojo notaba cierta incomodidad en el Oriental representado en el suave coloramiento de sus mejillas

"- No voy a responder a eso.- ciertamente, si Tala creía que seguiría su juego estaba por demás equivocado, no tenia los alegatos necesarios, ni las ganas de refutarlo…

"- Ahh… que aburridos estamos hoy ¿No lo crees?.-

"- Hn… ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?.- manifestó ya disconforme con la situación- ¿Quizás despertar al tunante de mi primo?.- arguyó en espera de una reprimenda por parte del taheño, debido al sobrenombre usado hacia Bryan, no obstante diverso a lo supuesto, Ivanov enserio su mueca y frunció ligeramente la nariz antes de responderle

"- ¡Ya esta grandecito, que se levante por si solo!.- y con aquella extraña respuesta destendió las frazadas de la cama ajena para meterse entre ellas cubierto hasta la cabeza. Kai entorno los ojos aun más enfadado, en tanto a Rei volvió a invadirle aquel bicho de la culpa. No sabía muy bien como obrar, como confortarle, como enfrentar su entristecida mirada, si cada segundo que pasaba en su rededor aquella alimaña se colaba más profundo dentro su pecho y se retorcía dando ostensible acto de presencia. Ahuecando profundamente dentro suyo…

"- Senpai…- musitó dándole atención y posando una mano sobre el bulto que representaba su persona. Eso, hasta que un irrefrenable temblor recorrió todo su cuerpo paralizándole.

"- Vaya Rei… que piel tan suavecita.- comento el taheño aun arrimado bajo las cobijas, repasando con sus dedos las piernas desnudas de su anfitrión, riendo divertido, ocultando su desazón con algo más… 'constructivo'

"- TA-LA…- gruño austeramente el bicolor mientras se asía de las frazadas para quitarlas de un solo sopetón. Ivanov rió con mayor fuerza en tanto enrollaba sus brazos alrededor de las piernas del menor…

"- ¡Sálvame Rei!… no dejes que este cavernícola me lastime…- suplicaba jocosamente en tanto Hiwatari gruñía y le ordenaba el soltar su agarre, cosa que hizo al chino sonreír también. Un golpe en la puerta los detuvo, el anuncio de que el desayuno estaba listo fue lo que les insto a detener su imaginario juego. Rei cogió un pantalón holgado y abrió la puerta. Los ojos plomizos lo enfrentaron de inmediato, seguido de un saludo y una sonrisa, una sonrisa que se desvaneció de inmediato ante unos azulinos ojos que la paralizaron…

"- Gracias Mei, en seguida bajamos.- respondió dejando que fuesen sus invitados los primeros en descender la escalinata. La peli-morada agacho la cabeza, mordisqueando su labio, completamente nerviosa y sumida en sus pesares.

El desayuno aparentaba ser de lo más normal. Conversaban, reían y platicaban de cualquier cosa, en tanto degustaban la exquisita maestría culinaria de la madre de Rei. Nada fuera de lo normal… hasta esa pregunta impertinente

"- ¿Señora, piensa volver a casarse?.- esta por demás decir las miradas que recayeron sobre el pelirrojo, quien centrado en una contestación ignoraba la pesadez que había generado a su alrededor

"- Umh…- carraspeo la mujer mayor, algo incomoda

"- Eso es algo que no te concierne, Tala.- había sido el bicolor el primero en arremeter con una contestación- Por favor, ignore lo que le dijo Señora Reika.- se disculpo completamente avasallado por la pena ajena

"- No, no te preocupes Kai.- sonrió la aludida y volvió a sorber el resto de su entintado café. Rei, prestamente atento a la situación, evaluó con la mirada la expresión del pelirrojo, preguntándose el motivo de esa interrogación tan fuera de lugar y siendo consciente de la forma tan poco solapada de evadir la respuesta por parte de su madre, a la cual se quedo viendo en espera de una rotunda negación como su respuesta, la misma que nunca llego…

Observó detenidamente a Yuriy, esperando que fuese a decir algo más, sin embargo este ya se había acoplado al nuevo tema de conversación en la mesa, no basto mucho para que él también se sumara a una agradable plática y olvidara el motivo por el cual aquella opresión en su pecho le había cortado por un momento la respiración.

"- Me sorprendió mucho el verte tan temprano Tala.- comento la femenina- ¿Algún motivo en especial que te impulsara a visitarnos?.- indago con una sonrisilla en tanto levantaba de la mesa los menesteres utilizados

"- A decir verdad… Si.- respondió devolviendo la sonrisa- Vengo a invitar a Rei a una cita.- amplio más su gesto, en tanto el mencionado casi se atraganta con su propia saliva y Kai revestía la sorpresa con una inexpresiva expresión

"- Oh vaya…- manifestó la señora- ¿Y Kai ira con ustedes?.- se animo a curiosear, dado el caso de la presencia del bicolor.

"- O no… ¿Qué clase de cita sería si vamos los tres?.-

"- Tienes razón.- rió brevemente la mujer- Pues ya que Kai esta libre el día de hoy… aprovechare su presencia para que me ayude. Eso si puedes tu Kai.- se dirigió a este, quien al oír su nombre salio de su estupor solamente para asentir en respuesta, casi de forma mecánica sin pretexto alguno…

"- ¡Bien!.- agasajo el taheño, para después dirigirse al menor- Ve a bañarte y a ponerte lindo, en tanto te espero aquí…- le sonrió tremendamente divertido por la jocosa expresión desconcertada del oriental, quien con un asentimiento se puso de pie y subió a su alcoba totalmente enajenado por lo que había pasado.

"- ¿Qué pretendes?.- la irritable voz de su paisano rompió prontamente con sus solazados pensamientos. Los ojos rojos se enfrentaron a los suyos totalmente cuestionantes y demandantes.

"- Pasear, conversar… nada por lo que debas preocuparte.- respondió con una expresión más adulta- Y si… ya sé que más tarde quedamos de vernos en aquel restaurante, no faltaremos.- añadió ante la ponzoñosa mirada que le era dirigida, haciéndole notar que se sabía de memoria los planes trazados con anticipación.

·▬·▬·▬·▬·▬·▬·▬·▬·▬·▬·▬·▬·

Poco después de que sus ojos se abrieron, la alarma sobre su velador comenzó a repicar con estridentes tonadas. Rezongo y la apago de un manotazo. Su atención volvió a centrarse sobre el techo de su recámara y sus pensamientos se atascaron en el tema de su preocupación, aun tenia esa culpa royendo su conciencia, y aunque al parecer las cosas no cambiarían nada entre Tala y él, no sabía si alegrarse por ello o recaer en un desasosiego mayor. Mejorar su relación, retomar aquella pasión que le desesperaba por tener al pelirrojo entre sus brazos, fundido con su cuerpo, ahogado en su olor y exinanido por su calor mientras con los labios rojos e hinchados le pidiese más… ¡Eso era lo que debía hacer!. Hallar un modo de volver a ese tiempo en que la necesidad de estar uno con el otro era primordial, incluso más que el respirar…

Sonrió ufanado. Lo lograría. Salvaría a ambos de aquella cruenta desesperanza y volverían a ser la pareja revestida de pasión desbordante y sentimientos intensos de antes…  
Se levanto consciente de su problema y la forma disoluta de enfrentarlo, divertido. Bajo la escalera y se fue al comedor donde sus padres ya tomaban el desayuno, los saludo y se ubico en su respectivo lugar, a lado derecho de su padre, dispuesto a acompañarlos en un solemne matutino despertar…

"- ¿Cómo van tus estudios?.- pregunto su padre, haciendo gala de aquella responsabilidad que bien sabía era jactancioso y mera formalidad

"- Bien.- respondió de forma cortante y esquiva, no gustaba de aquel teatro de _Buen padre y Buen hijo_ que casi cada mañana representaban alrededor de esa mesa

"- ¿Y tu relación con Talita?.- fue su madre quien indago esta vez. Bryan a penas y le dirigió una fugaz mirada antes de contestar

"- Igual.-

"- ¿En serio?.- musito esta ganando nuevamente la atención de los ojos lavandas- A mi me parece que se han distanciado… Irea también lo piensa. Creímos que ya habían pasado esa fase de 'curiosidad' que tenían.- añadió con levedad, sin saber que ello golpearía de forma ruda el estomago de su hijo

"- ¿Curiosidad?.- repitió entre dientes- ¿Eso es lo que piensan que sucede entre Yuriy y yo?.-

"- Oh vamos, cariño… bien sabes que una relación entre…- titubeo

"- Dos hombres.- acoplo la respuesta notando como el ceño de su madre se fruncía ligeramente

"- Entre ustedes dos.- corrigió ella- No puede pasar a decibeles mayores… la boda entre chicos ¡Eso es una herejía!.- elevo levemente la voz

"- ¡Herejía es la patética burda imitación de feliz familia que hacemos!.- refuto con rabia, dejando sentir un leñazo sobre la tullida mesa

"- Guarda tu compostura. ¡Esa no es forma de hablar a tu madre!.- intervino de inmediato su padre

"- Mpf.- rezongo disconforme, sin agallas de argüir contra alguien tan temible como lo era su padre. Miro su desayuno en tanto lo hurgueteaba con el tenedor- Voy a salir.- anuncio haciendo a un lado su plato- Gracias por el desayuno.- se puso de pie.

"- Espera. Si vas a ver a Kai dile que necesito hablar con él.- manifestó su padre, el peli-lavanda asintió y se marcho.

"- ¿Sobre la cena?.- indago la señora a su cónyuge

"- Si. Y sobre la universidad.-

"- ¿La de Rusia?. ¿No te había dicho claramente que no iría?.-

"- Pues, la beca aun esta disponible… y yo no me he rendido aun. Un Hiwatari debe tener la educación que merece.- dejo los cubiertos a un lado y sin dirigir palabra alguna a su resoluta esposa abandono el salón.

:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:

Eso era el colmo, se repetía. Él tratando de salvar una relación que pendía del hilo como un títere maltrecho y los más añejos a su vida, tomaban a bufonada aquello que sobrellevo tiempo de esmera construcción. Se sentía traicionado, enojado y apesadumbrado, aquellos que creyó devotos fieles de su relación le habían revelado la suntuosa verdad. Una broma, una maldita broma, eso era lo que pensaban que aquellos años compartidos con Tala habían sido. ¿Es que no habían tomado en serio su confesión aquella vez?. Y tan contento que estaba por el apoyo prestado, incluso por su testarudo padre, y ahora caía en cuenta que no tomaron aquellas fuertes y llenas de sentimiento, aunadas de nervios, palabras más que como simple _curiosidad juvenil_. Que estupidez… que Idiotas eran sus padres por creer bufonadas los sentimientos de sus hijos, que Idiota él por pensar que aquella fácil remisión a un supuesto pecado moral y social, pero lo que era más Idiota era aquel sentimiento que había nublado sus sentidos haciéndole payaso frente a sus progenitores….

Gruño dirigiéndose hacia la puerta que le liberaba de una jaula tachonada por una pintura ostentosa. Cogió un vehículo cualquiera y con la rabia posesionada sobre su juicio, puso en marcha el motor con toda su potencia, las ruedas rechinaron antes de perder su rojizo matiz por el portón de su _hogar_.  
¿Dónde se dirigía?. No estaba consciente aun, mas el viento aporrando su pálida tez y la adrenalina consumiendo su tosca necedad por la velocidad, pronto le hicieron presa de aquella necesidad de correr y alejarse de cualquier lugar. Engancho la velocidad a cuarta y quito su pie del pedal que representaba el freno…

·▬·▬·▬·▬·▬·▬·▬·▬·▬·▬·▬·▬·

Un lindo lugar había sido la elección de Tala para aquella ocasión. El chino observo gustoso el menú en sus manos entregado, un sin fin de sabores y formas adornaban aquel folleto haciendo engrandecer su sonrisa. ¿Cuál probaría?. Era el único problema que aquejaba en ese momento su joven mente, en tanto para el taheño un innumerable interrogatorio se formaba para dar rienda, después, a su lengua y soltar con la mayor delicadeza aquello que le perturbaba. _"Debes decírselo… no creo que sea un problema tan grave"._ Recordaba que Bryan le había aconsejado la noche anterior, pero claro, como no era él el portador de aquella revelación…

"- ¿Ya te decidiste?.- le pregunto con amabilidad

"- ¿Eh?. Sip.- contesto con una presta sonrisa en los labios mientras apuntaba con su dedo el helado seleccionado.

Ivanov rechinó sus dedos captando la atención de un camarero al cual su orden dio. Una vez solos el nerviosismo le hizo presa de sus garras otra vez, solamente que esta vez tomó a los dos como prisioneros. Rei contemplaba de frente aquel rostro preocupado de su Senpai y se preguntaba internamente el motivo de tal expresión, mas, lejos de indagar una supuesta causa que bien desconocía se cuestionaba alguna justificación del porque yacía en un lugar como ese, con la persona menos indicada, bueno, al menos estando en un local abierto cualquier excusa podría inventar para bien socapar su malestar.

"- Mmh… ¿Dormiste bien anoche?.- fue la primera pregunta que el pelirrojo soltó

"- Ah si, muy bien.- pero Rei parecía reacio a cooperar

"- ¿Tu mamá no se molesto por lo tarde que regresaron?.-

"- No, no, para nada… aunque estuvo dormida en el sofá, seguro nos esperaba.- respondió con una liviana sonrisa.

"- Ya veo… Tu madre es muy buena.-

"- Si, lo es…- y otro incomodo silencio se suscito entre ambos, los cuales rebuscaban algo a espaldas de su acompañante que les distrajese para que no tuviesen que posar su atención sobre su contrario, rehuyendo miradas, un buen rato así transcurrió. ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan difícil y sofocante la presencia del otro?. Ambos parecían preguntarse.

"- Buen provecho.- expreso el garzón depositando sus pedidos, una evasiva bien montada para que no volviesen a platicar durante unos minutos, o en todo caso usando tal material para romper aquella gélida atmósfera.

"- ¿Esta buena?.- nuevamente fue Ivanov el primero en preguntar, Rei simplemente asintió con la cucharita en la boca- ¿Será que terminas con todo?.- indago con algo de burla a lo que el chino frunció el entrecejo.

"- ¿Alguna vez no acabe mi helado?.-

"- Cierto… y menos si es de vainilla ¿No?.- recordó el mayor. El asiático sonrió mientras enérgicamente movía afirmativamente su cabeza- Pero calma, que no hay prisa…-

"_En realidad si la hay…" _medito, pero nuevamente acallo con un asentimiento de su cabeza. Y otra vez el silencio cernió su paso en tanto aquel gélido compuesto era absorbido.

"- Sabes…- Tala nuevamente- En realidad si tenia un motivo para tenerte a solas conmigo.- confeso en tanto hacia a un lado su tazón para apoyar los codos sobre el mantel verdoso de la mesa- Quería… platicarte algo…-

"- Mmh…- rezongo el oriental sintiendo de pronto el apetito esfumarse y percatando en su lugar un ácido sabor atravesar su paladar. ¡Sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo!. ¡Lo presentía!.

"- Ayer… cuando nos separamos…- continuo el taheño con una extraña mueca en su rostro, en tanto Rei estaba que se moría de nervios con cada vocablo expresado por su querido Senpai- Bueno… hay algo que quería preguntarte desde ayer… sobre tu mamá.-

"- ¿Mi… mamá…?- bueno, eso era algo que realmente no esperaba

"- Si… veras…- carraspeo dispuesto a contar todo lo que vio. Sin embargo, la figura extraña… no, no era extraña, pues él bien conocía aquella cara, no obstante lo disímil era todo lo demás. Aquel ser se aproximaba hacia su mesa con una sonrisa contenta, como si lo conociera en verdad, por ello sus ojos en ningún momento se desplegaron de aquel sujeto hasta que el mismo se planto a un costado del oriental.

"- ¡Ta Gua!.- llamo a Rei con un extraño acento, quien al momento encrespo su cuerpo y volteo hacia el recién llegado con una mueca espantada- He venido por Nyu Al.- completo con aquella sonrisa asemejada ciertamente al pelinegro

"- ¿Rei?.- le nombro Yuriy buscando alguna respuesta a aquella intromisión- ¿Quién es él?.- cuestiono, mas el aludido solo se puso de pie velozmente, golpeando en el trayecto la mesa que botó por un costado su vaso, el mismo que al instante al tocar el piso se resquebrajó en miles de pedazos.

"- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- fue la única contestación que los labios de Rei pronunciaron ante aquel momento. Los ojos de Yuriy abandonaron el cristal triturado del suelo, para posarlos en los dos chicos que con crudas miradas se enfrentaban.

"_¿Qué rayos pasa?." _Meditaba confundido por la situación

'_Broooww…' _ese instante un auto a toda velocidad atravesó la calle…

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•  
**Tô ßè Cºnt!nûeD…  
**•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Quizás a muchas les parezca algo corto el capitulo (Y no lo voy a negar), pero dado el caso de mi escaso tiempo y la inspiración que por oleadas me ataca, se me hizo bastante larga en verdad…  
Ahora, sobre el recién llegado… Me imagino que ya todas sabrán quien es ¿Verdad?. Bueno, para saciar dudas tendremos más aclarado el siguiente capitulo, ya que trataremos a este tipo y su 'singularidad' dentro de este fic…

¿Alguna pregunta?. (Aunque me imagino que muchas si habrán ñ.ñ), no creo que este capitulo necesite muchas aclaraciones, lo que sí es verídico, es que he metido en problemas sentimentales a todos (ni Takao se escapo u.ú), pobre Max… perdió su muñequito de peluche, veremos si Tala tendrá la oportunidad de regalarle uno nuevo (n.n).

Creo que eso es todo… y ya saben:: Dudas, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, tirones de oreja y demás cosas, me dejan una nota en forma de review.

**..:: C-**_**Y**_**ou ::..**

Muchísimas **G**_**r**_**A**_**c**__**a**_**S **por sus reviews a:

**_-- Takaita Hiwatari  
-- H.fanel.K  
-- Nadryl_** (respondiendo a tu pregunta, Mei tiene 15 años es menor que Rei por un año... ¿Muy pequeña? No lo creo... ¿Y tu?. ¡Besotes! y perdona mi retraso con tu fic -.-)  
**_-- Shiroi Tsuki  
-- Addanight  
-- PPBKAI  
-- Isis Tsurumi_** (¡De nada Cielito!)  
**_-- AOKO_** (¡Bienvenida!. Espero que te siga gustando...)  
**_-- Noehina-Chan_** (Ahh.. no tienes porque estar nerviosa. Eres más que Bienvenida! -Besos-)

**_º· El AmºR €ntrê !güAle$ Nº €s D$t!ntº ·º_**


End file.
